I Am Yours
by The 19th Mad Hatter
Summary: In that moment, Matt knew he would never say no to Mello unless it was to save the reckless blond's life. Matt and Mello reunite to take on the Kira case, and things go quite differently than the canon DN plot. Rated for language and yaoi. MattxMello
1. Conducive To Making Out

I Am Yours

By: The 19th Mad Hatter

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.

Pairing: I like being secretive, but this is definitely Matt x Mello. :heart:

**

* * *

**

Conducive to Making Out

Matt typed quickly as he gently moved his head in time to the loud music blaring from the speaker. His cigarette hung precariously from his lips and he found the colored strobe lights a minor distraction from his task. His concentration lacked a bit, but it wasn't a problem. The hackathon that was currently taking place was full of amateurs and only had a few geniuses. He knew the other two pretty well, and they had made a pact to not give it their all until the fourth day.

It was only the third. Still, the redhead had opened up the security to several programs and installed back doors so that he could sneak in with ease in the future. His acquaintances were good, but Matt was better. He was determined to win.

He loved the party atmosphere of this particular group. Some of the computer underground was so mundane; he found it refreshing to hack to electronica of questionable taste. While some of the more needy members got their full five hours of beauty sleep, he partied hard with the others. Eating and sleeping took a backseat to hacking and dancing, which Matt fancied he did quite well. Cigarettes and coffee were the items consumed most frequently; occasionally he'd take a five minute break for Cup Noodles, or he'd snack on any of the junk food laying around.

All in all, it was exactly what he'd been looking for to forget the empty hole that had existed since he was fourteen, at least temporarily. Ever since he had come of age, he'd pursued activities of varying legality just to occupy time. This was the longest lasting distraction he had indulged, and it felt good.

Just as he was about to finish up his latest Trojan horse (1), he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Deciding to take a break early, Matt got up and went to a more quiet corner. He didn't recognize the number, but noted that the area code was a Los Angeles one. Puzzled, the redhead answered with a hesitant but firm, "Hello?"

"_Matt."_ the voice practically smirked, and the nineteen-year-old's heart jumped as he almost allowed himself to believe his ears.

"Mello?"

"_Still as sharp as ever," _the man responded. _"Good. I want you to come to LA."_

"...Now?" He replied dumbly.

"_Yeah... what is that crap in the background?"_

It was Matt's turn to smirk. "I'm in a club. It's just kitschy electronica."

"_Whatever. Be on the eleven o' clock flight to LAX. I sent your itinerary to your email."_

The redhead allowed his grin to grow. "Okay... Hey, Mel?"

"_What?"_

"... I can't wait to see you."

He could hear the smirk back in the blond's voice as he said, _"I know,"_ and hung up.

XxxxXx

Mello parked his motorcycle haphazardly and tugged off his helmet. He shoved it in the compartment under the seat and pulled out a piece of white cardboard with his chosen name for Matt scrawled across the front in black sharpie.

The blond made his way into the airport to the pick-up area to wait.

OoOooO

Matt stepped off of the plane and sighed a little on the inside. He stretched a bit and headed to Starbucks for a doubleshot. Once the coffee was in his hands, he was filled with anxiety over seeing Mello for the first time in over four years. What if the blond was disappointed? It wasn't like Matt was feeling peachy about being left behind and subsequently ignored, either.

There was also the fact that he had dropped everything at Mello's call. The hackathon was quickly forgotten; sleep could go fly a kite. He was like a lap dog, and it would have revolted him if it were anyone but Mello. It made sense when it was Mello.

He was drawn out of his musings by his arrival to the security checkpoint. Just beyond it, the blond who occupied way too many of his thoughts waited. _Shit, shit, shit,_ was what his mind was screaming, but he strode out cool and composed.

When Matt saw him, the composure leaked away. The blond was wearing leather head to toe and the look was good for him. He recognized him despite the sunglasses that covered most of his face. Sunglasses inside; how very _Mello. _

His attention was then drawn to the _sign_. It was as plain as any other, but in black sharpie it read 'Prick.' The smirk on the man's face was priceless. It was just the welcome Matt expected.

The redhead walked over to him and grabbed the piece of cardboard away with a lighthearted glare. "Nice sign, Mel."

The blond grinned. "I thought so. Let's get out of here." He shifted a bit under his long time friend's scrutiny.

Matt noticed the burn on the left side of Mello's face that the sunglasses had partially succeeded in covering. "What the hell did you do to your face, man?"

His expression hardened. "It's a long story... this isn't the place. Come on, Matt."

On the way out, Matt shoved the sign in a trash can. The two walked back to the parking garage in a comfortable silence. When they got to the bike and Mello made it known that it was his, Matt rolled his eyes. "You know, I could have brought luggage."

Mello smirked. "I know you better than that, obviously." He opened the compartment with the helmets and took both out. He handed one to Matt and put the other on. He grabbed Matt's bag and shoved it in the crevice. "Ready?"

Matt shrugged. He got on the bike behind the blond and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. For Mello, he was ready for anything.

* * *

1) A Trojan horse in the hacking world is a program that looks like it's doing something legal, while really doing something not so legal, such as creating a back door. Usually.

Wow, what a short chapter. Well, I didn't want to force anything on the boys and this does mean I'll be updating really soon. Of course, I've got Devotion to work on too, but... I really wanted to do this. Reviews inspire and get chapters written so much faster! I guess what I'm saying is... review, please?


	2. Something Unintelligible

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.

**To Lynx Tiger, random-laughter, Anime is for the Kindhearted, taxicatgirl1, and Sally Midnight: **Thanks for the feedback! It's always appreciated, and reviewers like yourselves are much loved inspiration.

**To Lady K. d'Azrael: **Thanks for the detailed review; I've read your fics _No Sugar, Please_ and _Consillium Callidus_, and you're pretty talented yourself, so I kind of melted when I read it. Rest assured, there will be mansex!

**

* * *

**

Something Unintelligible

Mello stretched out on the couch in the small apartment he would be sharing with Matt. The redhead in question was also sitting on the couch, so the stretching put the blond's booted feet in his lap. He, of course, didn't mind.

He took a long drag on his cigarette and turned to stare at the blond as he let out the smoke.

"That shit's going to kill you, Matt," Mello complained, but even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew it was useless.

The redhead shrugged. "That shit will make you fat, Mello," he returned with a good-natured grin. Mello snapped off another bite of his chocolate bar and scowled, even though they both knew it wasn't true.

"The point is, it won't mess with anything I do for you. So tell me, what exactly happened to you?" He gestured needlessly at the blond's face.

It was Mello's turn to shrug. "I blew everything up."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Yourself included?"

Mello rolled his eyes as if to say 'obviously.' "Yes, _genius_, I had to. They were going to kill me anyway."

"Mel, I hate to point it out, but I can see some major plot holes in your story," he said as he took another long drag.

"Yeah, well, why should I fucking fill them in for you, _Matt_?"

The redhead sighed inwardly. So it was going to be one of _those _nights. Luckily, he'd learned to handle Mello in these moods long ago, and he was pretty sure that his friend hadn't changed that much. "Because, Mel, I dropped everything I was doing and hopped on a plane at your request; I think it's the least I could ask for." He frowned slightly at the blond's insistent silence. "You weren't always this guarded around me, you know," he finished softly.

Mello looked away to hide his expression of distaste. He hated the way that Matt could always break through his walls. Hated it, but needed it all the same. He hated that, too. "When I ran away from Wammy's house, I... joined the mafia."

"Mel..."

"_Don't_ pity me! I was fine! Everything was fine until that bastard Yagami decided to get his notebook back," Mello almost shouted.

The redhead let a bit of confusion show in his features. "Notebook?"

Mello sighed and started from the beginning.

XxxxXxx

Mello had fallen asleep with a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand. Matt stared at him for a few seconds before leaning over and pulling a cigarette out of the pocket of his vest, which was lying on the floor, and fished around in the other pocket for his lighter. With both in hand, he lit the cancer stick and sunk further into the couch to smoke it.

He knew his borderline insomnia was going to be a problem, but he also knew the reason for his sleeplessness tonight wasn't a health condition – it was lying next to him and looking far more innocent than it ever did awake.

Matt didn't like thinking negatively; in fact, he tried to stay away from anything that brought him down. Staring at Mello sleeping was like a thousand daggers in his chest. All the sleepless nights at Wammy's spent thinking about the best friend who left him and the sleepless nights after Wammy's spent trying _not_ to think about it came rushing back and slapped him. For the first time that day, he asked himself, W_hy am I here?_

And he didn't have an answer.

OoOooOo

Mello grunted when he felt the sunlight streaming into the room and warming his cheek. He tried to stretch, but found that something was in his way, and when he peeked through his eyelids to see what that something was, he found out it was some_one_. Stripes, jeans, and red hair all meant one thing - Matt.

Matt, looking all adorable curled up in a ball with his head resting on the arm of the couch. Mello shook his head. If he was thinking of the redhead as adorable, there was definitely something amiss. He wrote it off as post-sleep grogginess.

The blond swung his still-booted legs around and stood shakily. He looked down at the object curled in his fist and realized it was the bar of chocolate he'd been working on the night before. He stared at it for a moment before taking a bite quite audibly.

Matt awoke to the crack of chocolate. "Wha- Mello?"

"Rise and shine, Matty! I've been led to believe that we're going to get a really big advance today in the Kira case," Mello said with a triumphant smirk.

"Ugh," was all Matt could muster, since he was used to waking _before_ the sun came up. Getting more than three hours of sleep was a rarity for him and left him feeling sluggish.

He blinked a few times and painfully uncurled himself. His shirt felt terrible, so he pulled it off and tossed it into some corner. Matt walked to the door, where he'd left his bag, and grabbed a clean one. As he was tugging it on, he shot a glance at Mello, who seemed particularly interested in the wall.

He coughed, and the blond looked his way. "So... what's on the agenda today?"

Mello barely managed to contain his smugness. "I'm expecting a call, and then we're getting the fuck out of here."

"... Okay." Matt walked past Mello and into the small kitchen of the apartment. He checked the pantry and found what he expected, but he was, none the less, horrified. "Folgers? We've definitely got to fix that..." He readied the coffee maker anyway. The redhead was a firm believer in the wonders of Starbucks, but he also lived on practically no sleep. Any coffee was good in a pinch.

Mello raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the counter and watched Matt make himself at home. He supposed it was a good thing; he didn't want to be constantly held up by Matt's questioning looks.

A few minutes later, Matt brought over two steaming mugs of black coffee and handed one to Mello. The blond nodded in approval and drank deeply.

Matt smiled as the coffee traveled down his throat and warmed him all over. Mello felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and smirked, picking it up.

"Hello?" Matt watched him curiously. "Yeah, of course. Thanks." The blond hung up. "Let's go, Matt. I've got a time and place."

Matt nodded and downed the rest of his coffee. He slipped on his gloves and vest, and pulled the orange-tinted goggles back over his eyes. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hmm. This took way too long for my taste. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages; I just needed a creative flow. I found it. :heart:

Tell me what you think; in other words, review... please?


	3. Sustained Intensity

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.

To **Scrip7 Ki77y**, **C Elise, random-laughter**, and **Sally Midnight**: Thanks for reviewing! I try to update quickly, so I hope you're not disappointed.

To **Lady K. d'Azrael**: I couldn't bear to kill the boys! So no, I will not be following canon DN plot. It's just too painful. And thanks for pointing out that Matt should be doing more perving... he really should, but he's also trying to get over the fact that Mello ditched him, so... yep.

To **cattenlent**: Um... have you watched or read Death Note? I'm honestly just curious... but if you're honestly clueless, I suggest Wikipedia. It's... usually right.

To **Lynx Tiger: **Haha, I love random comments. Folgers is bleh; it's one of my opinions, and it just became one of Matt's. Of course, my stance on food is generally 'If it doesn't taste really good, why bother?' I don't care much about keeping my body properly fueled... that's what caffeine is for. XD Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sustained Intensity

The past week had been mostly uneventful. After Halle's tip about where Aizawa and Mogi were being dropped off, Matt and Mello had switched into spy mode, and were watching both Amane and the place which was supposedly the NPA task force's headquarters. Even though they were basically stuck in a small apartment together, the two managed not to get on each other's nerves too often; it was a skill Matt had learned long ago.

Actually, Matt's biggest problem was that he found himself almost openly admiring the way Mello's laced up leather pants accentuated his legs and fit like a glove. He also noted that he enjoyed staring at the pale sliver of flesh that wasn't covered by vest or pants, and worried over the fact that the blond's scar actually made him look better, and every time he threw a smirk in the gamer's direction, Matt wanted to close the space between them and ravage the blond. This urge he stifled with gaming.

"Matt," Mello called. When he got no response, he sighed. "Matt... Matt!"

"What?" Matt replied, finally looking up from his PGS with a cigarette between his lips.

Mello rolled his eyes. "I need you to go out and get me some more chocolate."

Matt sighed in response and flipped the power switch on his handheld game. He got up and crossed the room to the closet, where he grabbed his vest and shrugged it on. "I'll be back... try not to shoot anything while I'm gone."

The blond smirked. "What, afraid you'll miss the action?"

Matt smirked as well. "What action? All we do is sit around and stare at monitors."

Mello glanced at the wall nonchalantly. "Maybe there's plenty of action, and you just miss it while you're out running random errands for me." He laughed. "Don't pick up any babes at the mini-mart."

"Don't you mean 'Matt, if you pick up any babes at the mini-mart I'll laugh my ass off and then shoot them?'"

"Yeah, Matty, you know me so well."

The redhead smirked once again. "See ya, Mel."

OooooOo

Matt walked casually, as if his destination were some top secret government facility rather than the local corner store. He liked pretending that he was actually the kind of top secret agent with all of the fancy gear and status, instead of just the necessary skills. The problem with spying for Mello was that it was too real, too important, and Matt had issues pretending it was just another game.

The redhead enjoyed games because they presented the opportunity to better oneself without consequences if one failed to meet the required standards. Spying with Mello probably meant death if he messed up. That or a very cold shoulder from the blond himself, which was almost as bad.

Matt was pondering this as he made his way to the store, smoking his cigarette idly as he walked. Then, without notice or mercy, it began to rain. _Hard. _

_Mel's gonna kill me if I come back without chocolate, _he thought with a slight smirk at the blond's antics. Matt had never minded the rain anyway, and though he wasn't even halfway to the mini-mart, he kept going. The feel of the water droplets on his skin was quite calming, surprisingly.

XxxXxxxX

Mello heard the door open, and he looked away from the screens he'd been monitoring for the first time since Matt had departed.

The sight he was greeted with was slightly disturbing. There was Matt, bag full of chocolate in hand, _soaking wet. _And as he thought about the reasons Matt could possibly be so thoroughly soaked, he heard the pouring rain faintly spattering the window. How had he been so immersed in watching that he hadn't noticed the sound?

His thoughts returned to the wet redhead and he watched as the gamer dropped the chocolate on the counter and removed his goggles with a rather miffed expression. They landed next to the chocolate with an audible thud, and the next item of clothing to go was the vest. It was so wet it probably could have been rung out. Matt walked into the bathroom and threw it into the sink. Mello followed.

Now that the blond was close enough, he could see that Matt's shirt was in much the same condition as his vest. This was getting a little pathetic. "Matt, how long has it been raining like this!?"

The redhead held a mini-debate in his mind about whether to play the whole thing down or not, before answering. "Pretty much since I left," he confessed.

Mello scowled at him. "Why the hell didn't you turn around and come back when it started!?"

Matt shrugged and hoisted himself up onto the bathroom counter. "I thought you wanted your chocolate," he said as he tugged off each of his boots in succession. "It wasn't that bad," he added as he pulled off his gloves.

"Dammit, Matt! My chocolate is _not_ more important than your life, you idiot." He reached over and gripped the hem of Matt's shirt, tugging it off impatiently. He frowned as his hand's brushed the redhead's ice cold skin. "Jesus, you're freezing."

Matt shivered a bit, but not from the cold. He said nothing as Mello proceeded to strip him of his socks and jeans, finally stopping when he got to the gamer's boxers. He smirked when he saw the little 1up mushrooms all over them. "You still have these?"

The redhead managed to smirk back and replied, "No, dumbass, I bought another pair."

Mello laughed. "Fuck you. Get in the shower, now."

Matt decided he'd had enough of Mello's orders for one day. He donned a shocked expression as he said, "Mel, you want to fuck me in the shower!?"

Mello's features had a sourness that hadn't been present before. "No, smart ass, and I don't think anyone would want to fuck you with that temperature. Touching you is like sticking your hand in an ice bucket."

"Come on, you could warm me up..." Matt smiled cutely and hopped off the counter. He pulled off his boxers nonchalantly.

Mello smirked once again. "It's not worth the effort," he said as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

XxxXxxxxX

Matt strode out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Before doing anything else, he went to the kitchen, where he kept a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. After he lit one, he took a long drag and set about making coffee. He'd finally obtained the beloved Starbucks, and just smelling the ground beans was bliss.

Mello walked into the kitchen with his head down, staring at a message on his phone. "Matt," he started, but when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah, Mel?" Matt replied, turning away from the coffee machine with his mug in hand.

Mello quirked an eyebrow. "Feeling better, I see."

The redhead sighed contentedly. "Yep. It's amazing what a hot shower and coffee will do for the chills."

Mello shook his head and walked back to the monitors.

* * *

Yeesh, this took a long time. To be fair, I did type up a large chunk of a future chapter so as not to forget my inspiration, but... I still feel really lazy when updating takes this long. I blame my PSP and PS3! Damn the world of video games and the Matt-ness in my personality!

Oh well... I never know how I'm doing unless you, the readers, tell me. In other words... review, please?


	4. Hysteria

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.

To **Lady K. d'Azrael**: You are right, they were merely close friends. With the two being as antisocial as they were, Matt really just didn't have anyone else, hence his angst when he was led to believe that the only person he cared about didn't care about him. Haha, I won't tell you the other part if you don't want to know. Thanks for consistently reviewing! Your suggestions and questions are much appreciated.

To **whitetyger123**: I'm never ashamed of my Matt qualities, they're just a bit frustrating when I'm actually trying to get something done. As a Matt fangirl, I'm insane. I have short red hair and an obsession with stripes. XD Thanks for reviewing!

To **Tofu-Master**: Thanks for the immense ego boost; I've read your _Something to Protect, _and you're pretty good yourself. MattMello is currently my favorite too. I'm trying to update as fast as I can! :glomp:

To **Sally Midnight**: It was a perfect opportunity, wasn't it? But Mello screwing Matt in the shower just really didn't fit in to my master plan... it should happen in a chapter or two, so don't despair! I was actually playing a couple of games... Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and FFIIV Crisis Core for the PSP, and Folklore and Resistance: Fall of Man for the PS3. Thanks for consistently reviewing!

**

* * *

**

Hysteria

Mello had grown accustomed to falling asleep without Matt's presence and waking up with the redhead by his side. In the queen sized bed they both shared, there was often a comfortable space between them, and they were so used to occupying the same area that it was almost second nature to them. Mello could remember all the countless nights Matt had snuck into his room after a nightmare about his past when they were still in Wammy's House.

So it was awkward to Mello, after nearly two weeks of readjusting to this phenomenon, to wake bereft of that particular warm body. The blond groaned when he realized it was still dark out, and when he glanced at the clock, the red glowing numbers claimed four forty-five. Mello sighed and slowly got up in search of his redheaded accomplice.

What he found was disconcerting, to say the least. Matt was lying in the armchair adjacent to the sofa, his crossed legs dangling over one arm and his head resting on the other. He didn't seem to be doing anything besides staring at the ceiling.

"Matt? What the hell are you doing? It's almost five..."

"I can't sleep," he replied, and his mouth twitched up a bit in the corner, though he did not look the blond's way.

Mello swallowed thickly and blinked away the last of the grogginess. He moved across the room to the couch and sat on the side closest to Matt. "What is it?" he inquired, expecting a normal answer from the usually straightforward redhead.

Matt continued to stare at the cracking plaster as he said, "Do you ever wonder, Mel, what it is we're doing?"

Mello scoffed. "No, what kind of question is that?"

Matt continued, as if the blond hadn't spoken. "I do. I do all the time. I ask myself, 'If it weren't for you, would I care?' And the answer is no. It's always no."

The blond stared. "Matt..."

"But I also wonder... what am I to you?"

Mello paused, as if considering deeply his answer before speaking, which the redhead, even in his sleep deprived state of mind, could tell was a very un-Mello like thing to do. "You're my closest friend, and... the only person in this world I trust. If you don't want to be here, obviously nothing's keeping you. You're free to go," Mello responded evenly.

Matt turned to look at him then, and the faint smile he wore was a little too sad to comfort Mello much. "Don't be ridiculous. You know I'd follow you to the end of the earth if you asked. Thanks," he added.

"For what?"

"For being honest. Let's go to bed." Matt swung his legs around off of the arm of the chair and got up slowly.

Mello felt a small pang of guilt at the thought that he might prefer Matt to be so much more.

OoooOooOo

Mello awoke once again, but as he noticed the golden streams of sunlight shimmering through the curtains, he was assured that this time it was the right time. He blinked twice and breathed deeply, noting that the smell of cigarette smoke and coffee were becoming ingrained in the furniture. He found, oddly, that it wasn't annoying, and beyond that, he almost enjoyed it.

The blond began to shift, and felt something heavy and human stopping him. He glanced down to find that it was, without fail, Matt who always managed to halt his post sleep movements. The gamer had slung one arm over Mello's chest and buried his nose in the crook of Mello's arm. Helpless, the older man stared at the ceiling and breathed evenly.

He recalled from their Wammy's days that Matt was clingy in his sleep, and back then he hadn't minded either. The blond recently had surmised that Matt had been broken of this habit, as he hadn't so much as gotten close in the time since they'd been reunited. Unfortunately, it seemed as if he'd just been holding back, because here was Matt, curled up into his side, sleeping like a fuckin' angel.

And oh, how tempting he was. Normally the redhead slept in a t-shirt and thin shorts, but since they had ambled into the bedroom, he had basically just thrown off everything but his boxers. Mello could feel the bare skin of the younger male's chest against his side. He desperately fought back the urge to wrap his arms around the other's shoulders; he could imagine Matt's reaction to that gesture.

Instead, he stayed still and tried to focus on other things until the other stirred. Matt groaned and turned his head toward the blond as he opened his eyes and smiled lazily. "Mel, you're so... warm." He laughed, still half asleep.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well you're fucking hot and we live in LA, so get off of me!"

Matt did as commanded and chuckled. "If you think I'm hot and you want to fuck me in the shower, why haven't you yet? It's not like you to hold back, Mel."

Mello smirked. "It's because you're such a prick. You'd be the type to call obsessively and ask me why I don't want to go out on dates and shit like that. You'd want to talk about _feelings_."

The gamer threw Mello his most innocent look and said, "You're right, I'd want more than you'd be able to give..." He shook his head and sighed dramatically. "You know, you smell like... some guy slept on you all morning in LA heat. You should take a shower."

Mello glared and shoved Matt off the bed forcefully. He ended up on the floor, laughing harder than he had in years.

"You should get to work watching those monitors," Mello growled. "I'll be out in half an hour. It might take that long to rub off the stench of _that guy_ who slept on me."

Matt just smirked as he got dressed and headed out to make coffee and begin to watch the boring screens yet again.

XxxXxXxx

Mello pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower and let the warm water cascade down his back. He was frustrated beyond belief. Did Matt know what his flirting did to the blond? Or more importantly, did Matt mean the things he said while playing them off as a joke? These questions and more hurt to think in the context of his best friend of almost twelve years. It felt a bit like betrayal.

Still, the casual don't-you-want-to-fuck-me's had to stop. If Matt felt anything at all close to lust for Mello, then it was time for payback.

OooOoooO

Matt studied one of the monitors closely as he took a long drag of his cancer stick. He heard the door of the bathroom open and sighed in relief. "Hey, Mel, you might wanna look at this... Amane's-" but he paused as he turned around and actually _saw_ his friend. His mouth fell open for a moment and his cigarette fell out gracelessly, but he caught it in his hand and picked his sentence up quickly enough. "... up to something."

He set the cigarette back where it belonged and turned back around to have a mental panic attack. Instead of the usual leather ensemble, which was hard enough to deal with on a daily basis, Mello had decided to forgo clothing altogether and was wearing a towel around his waist. Really, really low around his waist. Matt could see the blond's clearly defined hipbones, and he was instantly entranced. He found himself wanting to stick his tongue- he didn't even want to think about it, it was so bad!

The worst part was that Mello probably felt comfortable wearing a towel around Matt because he figured they had been friends forever and nothing like that really mattered anymore, just as Matt had figured half a week earlier. How the hell could he possibly know that Matt was lusting over him? The redhead was so busy angsting, he almost missed the blond's response to his earlier statement.

"What is it?"

Matt breathed a bit. "She's packing suitcases... looks serious. You might wanna head her off at the airport and find out where she's going."

"Yeah, I'll leave in five. Thanks, Matty." Mello frowned as he walked back into the bedroom. He had noticed Matt's slight pause, but it wasn't anything big...and he still had no idea how Matt felt. If Matt felt. He groaned as he thought, _Well, shit._

* * *

Yay, I love finishing chapters! I spent the whole night in my basement writing this, and I'm a bit worried about my sleeping schedule. The last week or so I've been staying up until like 6:30 in the morning and sleeping until two... one day I slept 'til four... damn. I'm turning into a vampire. (Heh, not such a bad thing, actually.)

Thank you for all the reviews so far! It's your support that gets these chapters written, you lovely people. I'm going to do something I don't normally... and promise smut within the next... two chapters. Yay for smut!

I couldn't do it without you, the readers; in other words... review, please?


	5. Beating Heart Baby

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.

To **whitetyger123**: Yes, summer is awesome. I stayed up for almost 48 hours yesterday. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Lalala-Sing214**: I'm hoping by 'Wow I' you meant you like it, in which case, thanks for reviewing!

To '**too lazy to sign in xp**': Thanks; I'll definitely try not to rush into smut, since I like working with the angst that my poor Matty has over everything Mello.

To **Sally Midnight**: I haven't, but I feel the same way about FFIII for the DS. It's so cute! Thanks for reviewing, and adding me on myspace. XD

**

* * *

**

Beating Heart Baby

"Matty, pack your bags," Mello said with a smirk. "We're going to Japan."

Matt put down his controller and stared at Mello in disbelief. "Seriously?"

The blond nodded. "Looks like Amane and the NPA task force have decided to go back home. I put tracking devices on both Amane and Mogi's luggage. I bet Near will move his operation to Tokyo as well..."

Matt smiled warmly. "This is good, Mel. Actually... great. I just had an idea. I'll go pack our stuff; you wanna talk to the superintendent?"

Mello rolled his eyes and shrugged. "As long as you don't expect me to be civil..."

Matt shook his head and laughed. "Absolutely not."

The blond smirked and walked back out of the door he'd just burst through. Matt pondered the opportunities Japan had to offer. If Near had to move his operation, the security in his system would probably slacken just enough for Matt to hack his way through something... and if he did, Mello would probably be happy enough to... but he didn't let his mind go there.

Instead, he made his way to the room where he and Mello had slept for the past few weeks. As he stared at the cracked plaster and the faded bedspread, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. This little nightmare of an apartment had generated the best times the redhead had experienced in four years. He recalled with a pang of regret his joy at waking up that morning in Mello's arms.

Actually, it had been a while since Matt had felt joy waking up at all. These last few weeks had been... better than most. And harder than most. Specifically, there was one night he remembered well...

--

_Matt pounded the buttons of the controller like his life depended on winning the game flashing on the screen. He was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, and it was his extreme concentration which prevented him from noticing Mello's leather-clad legs and booted feet suddenly on either side of him. _

_He felt fingers twisting in his hair, but there were only a few feet between him and the end of the level, so he pressed on... and got mobbed by a pack of men with guns, so he turned and shot the first perfectly, then the second and the third, and... he got stabbed by the assassin behind him. Just. Fucking. Peachy. It was at this point he decided to stop ignoring the blond's demanding fingers._

_He lowered the controller and tilted his head back to look at Mello and blow smoke in his face simultaneously. It was then that he noticed his close proximity to Mello's thighs and the laced up crotch of his amazingly tight leather pants. Before Matt had a chance to get anxious, Mello grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and took an experimental drag. _

_Matt smirked as the blond sputtered and coughed. "Ugh, Matt! I don't know how you stand to smoke those things..." _

_The redhead reached up and grabbed the thing out of Mello's hand. "It just sort of happened, Mel." He laughed as Mello scowled down at him. _

"_I'm so sick of watching you play that fucking game. Talk to me; entertain me. There's nothing to do around here," he complained audibly. _

_Matt brought his head back up and nodded. "You want a mocha? I was going to make some coffee anyway, then we can talk."_

_Mello shook his head, trust Matt to make coffee at ten o'clock at night. "Yeah, you do that, Matty."_

_The redhead sighed inwardly as he escaped Mello's clutches (more specifically, his delicious thighs). He got off the floor and made his way over to the small kitchen of the apartment. As he busied himself with the coffeemaker and chocolate powder, he shot a furtive glance at the blond. Mello had now moved to the far end of the sofa and had removed his boots. He had one foot up on the cushions and the other remained firmly on the floor. His legs were spread nicely enough to invite fantasies as Matt refocused on the coffeemaker. _

_He allowed one, as he rarely did, to play out in his head. In it, he made his way over to Mello, coffee forgotten, and as he sat between the blond's legs, Matt kissed him passionately. As it progressed in his mind, Mello was more than willing. He'd begun kissing Matt's neck and pushing their hips together when the coffee machine beeped to signal that the coffee was ready. The gamer willed away his erection quite easily by imagining Roger naked. He shook his head at his audacity as he readied the mocha and his own laced beverage. _

_He brought both over to the couch. "So... what's on your mind?" he asked as he sat opposite of the blond._

_Mello took his drink appreciatively and shrugged. "Nothing really. That's the fucking problem."_

_Matt grinned. "Ah, not a problem you have too often I'd hope..."_

_Mello smirked. "_No_. Definitely not often. So Matt... tell me something."_

_The redhead shrugged in response as he took out another cigarette and lit it. "Anything."_

"_Are you still a virgin?"_

_Matt rolled his eyes and turned a lazy glare on Mello as he replied, "I'm nineteen, Mel, what the fuck do you think?" _

_Mello continued smirking. "I was just curious Matty, we _have_ been apart for a very long time. Was she a good fuck?"_

_Matt shook his head as he inwardly gawked at Mello's audacity. "Not really, she was just a fuck, like any other... loveless fuck I've ever had. Which applies to all of them, by the way."_

"_Oh," Mello said, and with it his expression sobered a bit. "The same for me," he added. And when he looked up Matt suspected, hoped even, that his eyes pleaded for Matt to be the one to change it... but he wrote it off as odd lighting._

_--_

Matt shook his head as he packed his Playstation 3, laptops, and all of his games in the box they were going to check. He was often floored by the amount of times a day that he thought of Mello. What he'd told the blond that night had been the complete truth; he'd never been able to feel much of anything for anyone after Mello left. No one seemed worth the pain. No one but Mello.

OooOooooO

Matt strode into the elevator after the blond, their box of electronics balanced on his hip. "Wow, Japan. This is honestly the last place I expected to be when I turned twenty, but it's not that far away, is it? My birthday, I mean."

"Matt, how many cups of coffee did you _drink_?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, I think I had four doubleshots and a couple of ice coffees... everything here is in Japanese! Why do you ask?"

Mello rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to massage his temples. "Oh, no reason, I was just fucking curious."

The elevator arrived on their floor and the hotel they would be temporarily staying in was a lot nicer than the last place they'd lived. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, so Mello made his way immediately to the bedroom of the suite. He dropped his bag heavily on the chair. As he started to strip into something more comfortable to sleep in, he heard Matt ripping open their box of electronics in the main room.

He chuckled at the younger male's caffeinated high and finished changing. Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and Matt's favorite blue plaid boxers, the blond examined his surroundings more closely. It was a pretty posh hotel, and the sound of Matt gaming was a comforting and familiar one. He leaned his head through the door and shouted, "Hey, try to keep it down; I'm gonna get some shut eye!" at the back of the gamer's head.

Matt turned around and offered one of his winning grins as he gave Mello a geeky thumbs up in acknowledgment. Mello couldn't help smirking as he shut the door and lazily made his way to the bed.

XxxxXxxXxxx

Matt sat on the plush couch and twirled the joysticks of his controller as he tried to avoid being shot by aliens and kick their asses at the same time. He'd been playing for hours, so it was no surprise when sleep began to sneak up on him. He was killing Chimera one minute and dozing the next. His last fuzzy thought was, _I should get up and go to bed with Mello... _and then he was asleep.

When he woke, he realized that there was blood, _everywhere_...

OooOoooOoo

Mello awoke to the sound of the slamming bathroom door. He glanced at the clock and it read five a.m. He wasn't precisely sure as to why Matt would be so viciously abusing the door, but he figured it would probably be a good idea to lay awake and wait for the redhead to return. He then heard the shower running.

The blond waited twenty minutes, but when he realized Matt still hadn't come out, he panicked. What if the gamer was drowning himself in there? So Mello climbed out of the soft bed and ran to the bathroom door. It was locked, but he'd had plenty of experience when it came to locks. He grabbed his wallet out of his bag and hastily pulled out a credit card. He inserted it into the slot between the door and frame, and with a bit of jiggling, the door popped open.

Mello rushed in and glanced around for the shower. It was one of those nice glass enclosed ones that couldn't be used as a bath, but it was luxurious none the less. It was roomy and well-tiled, Mello noticed off hand, but what really drew his attention was the figure slumped against the wall.

Matt was sitting on the floor with one leg drawn to his chest and the other stretched out in a lax manner. He leaned against the tile for the most part, but his head was bent forward beneath the flow of water. He appeared to be rubbing his arm lazily, but when Mello looked closer, he could see Matt's flesh was raw and red from his anxious ministrations. The redhead didn't even look up as Mello came in; he continued to stare at the opposite wall.

The blond rushed over to the shower and yanked the door open. "Matt!"

"Mel..." he breathed out brokenly. "I... it won't come off..." he claimed as he continued to rub.

Mello couldn't see any visible stain, but he still knew immediately what Matt was talking about. When they'd grown up together, Matt was often plagued by nightmares of the night his mother was brutally murdered by his father, right in front of his eyes. When it happened, because of the angle of the blade that was used, blood was spattered everywhere, including all over Matt. This was the invisible substance that the redhead was working so hard to scrub off of his body, he was sure.

It pained Mello to see his best friend and the only person in the world he'd ever been close to hurting like that. He stripped off his shirt and moved to join Matt. He kneeled down and reached over to stop the gamer's destructive actions, but the second he stuck his hand in the stream he realized it was _way_ too hot. "Shit! Matt, Matt... stop, Matt, I'll help you."

As he reached up to make the water a more pleasurable temperature, Matt looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Really?" It was obvious that Matt wasn't exactly awake or completely aware.

He nodded and grabbed the liquid soap and a washcloth. Matt had stopped rubbing his arm by now and relaxed back from the water to lean on the wall miserably. Even though his friend was naked and deliciously fuckable, it was the last thing on Mello's mind. Somewhere it registered that he was in the shower with the man who made his heart skip a beat, but it certainly wasn't in the forefront of his thoughts. The last thing Matt needed in this situation was to be raped by the only person he trusted.

He squeezed some of the lavender scented soap onto the washcloth and gently began rubbing circles in the redhead's pale smooth flesh. There was almost nothing sensual about the way that he washed the illusions from Matt, but it certainly appeared to be soothing. Now that water was no longer pouring down Matt's face, Mello could see the tears leaking out slowly, and he felt like punching something, anything, if only Matt would smile again. For the gamer's sake, he refrained.

As soon as he had gone over almost every part of Matt's naked flesh, he noticed the redhead bring a hand up to rake through his hair. He began to tug on it with increasing intensity, and Mello grabbed the offending hand away with one of his own. He placed both of Matt's arms around his neck and when he thought the redhead had a firm enough hold, he wrapped his arms around the man and somehow managed to pull them both up to a standing position.

Matt was still in no condition to stand on his own, so Mello leaned his back against the tile and allowed him to leave his arms slung around Mello's shoulders. Using one hand to steady them, he reached over to the shelf and quickly found the shampoo. He squeezed enough into his palm and put the bottle back. Hesitantly, he began to massage Matt's scalp with the stuff. This was certainly the most intimate he'd ever been with the redhead, and he vaguely wondered for the first time if Matt might not thank him for his actions. He shook his head; it was much too late for that thought.

Matt's eyes were tightly shut as the blond lathered the shampoo into his hair, and the expression of tearful gratitude written all over his face was almost too much for Mello. He quickly pulled the man into the stream of water flowing from the faucet and made sure they both rinsed off as the redhead slumped against him.

"Are you okay, Mail?" he whispered in the other's ear.

Matt nodded against his shoulder. He finished washing away all of the soap and shampoo and reached around Matt to turn the water off. With Mello supporting the redhead, they both stepped out of the shower.

Mello grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Matt's waist, so that he could breathe again. He pulled off his soaked boxers and threw them into the sink, and snatched a towel of his own off of the rack. As he helped Matt back to the bedroom, he couldn't help but hug the man close to his side and let out a few thankful silent tears that he was okay again.

Once in the room, he found clean boxers for both of them, and tossed a pair to Matt. The redhead slipped them on numbly and crawled beneath the covers. Mello climbed in shortly after, and wasn't surprised when he felt the warmth that was Matt against his side. He smiled bleakly as he gave into temptation and wrapped his slightly muscled arm around the youth securely.

* * *

Aaah! Sometimes I have this reaction when I finally finish chapters; it's as if a huge weight is lifted off my conscience, only to be replaced with the next chapter the next day. Odd how that works...

It's funny how these things weigh on my conscience as others do not. For instance, I was doing laundry in my basement, and I had this mini conversation with myself:

"Wow, the clothes in the washing machine are already pretty dry. I need to do a load of my own laundry..." I glance to a basket _full_ of black clothing. "Hmm, I'll put the clothes in the dryer in a pile of seemingly clean clothes (but who knows if they're really clean?), and stick the clothes in the washing machine in the dryer to give the _illusion_ that they have been dried, while not actually turning them on." I nod thoughtfully to myself. "This really is better for everyone because I wouldn't want to be responsible for shrinking people's clothes, and this way they can feel fine about it."

Then I hear my friend Flinny's voice in the back of my head saying, "I never know how she sleeps soundly at night..." which is a totally Flinny thing to say. I love the boy, but he just doesn't understand how I'm so heartless...

Anyway, point is: I'm terrible. But I'm good at updating my fics because I guilt myself into it. Plus, you guys with your awesome reviews make me want to write. Keep it up, and so will I! I never know how I'm doing with my plot unless you, the readers, tell me... so review, please?


	6. I Know, I Know, I Know

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; if you don't like, don't read.

To** Kiana Kisses**: I really put my Matty through a lot, but it'll all work out in the end! Thanks for reviewing!

To **Whitetyger123**: Sorry about the Roger naked thing... but I went through the same pain, so... rest assured you're not the only one. I've read what you have so far of _Because of a Prank_, and I love it! Keep up the good work, and thanks for reviewing!

To **Splotchi-chan**: Yeah, the dryer thing... some people call it laziness, but I call it brilliance! They actually _were_ almost dry anyway. And I was too busy writing chapter 5 to care about much of anything else. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Lady K. d'Azrael**: Haha, I told you I was terrible. I always really appreciate the way you ask questions in your reviews and make me really think about the answers before I sit down to write. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Anna Raffaella**: I'm going to hold you to that offer, you know. Thanks for reviewing!

To **'too lazy to sign in'**: I hope that I get this posted in time to brighten your return from hell. You certainly brightened my day with this review! I might be pulling an all-nighter for you and the rest of the sweet-but-demanding reviewers... Thanks!

To **Jesi Chan**: Thank you so much for telling me how much you enjoy it! Just makes me want to write that much more. :chuu:

To **englicana**: I most certainly will! Thanks for reviewing!

To **Sally Midnight**: I agree. I don't know how I'd be sane if I didn't talk to myself... but my mum, unfortunately, doesn't share my enthusiasm. Oh well... thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

I Know, I Know, I Know

Matt sat on the plush couch, sipping an iced coffee. He wasn't so much concerned with the coffee as he was with sorting through the events of the night (_morning_, his mind stubbornly reminded) before. It was mostly a jumble.

He remembered the nightmare. He couldn't forget the nightmare, but that was because he'd had the same one since he was seven years old. No, it was the after that was confusing. He recalled seeing blood everywhere; it had been all over his clothing and his skin. He'd fought his way out of the t-shirt and jeans and immediately turned on the shower, with complete disregard for temperature or time. That was where it turned into a bit of a blur.

He remembered trying to scrub the blood off... and after a while, he'd sunk to the ground in despair, because he couldn't seem to get clean. Then he recalled gentle caresses all over his body, like the soft hands of a lover (Mello?) or a concerned friend, he stubbornly reminded himself, with a washcloth. Those same gentle hands had also been firm when they'd pulled him up back into a standing position to better... wash his hair? Yes, he decided, that was it, and the close proximity that he'd shared with Mello (because really, who else?) brought an intense blush to his cheeks.

Matt vaguely remembered curling into the blond's side afterwards and hoped that he hadn't imagined the firm but gentle arm around his shoulders shortly following. He realized with a hint of guilt that it was wrong to hope, because if Mello had indeed wrapped his arm around Matt, it was more than likely only to find a comfortable position. Maybe Mello had also left early so as not to give Matt the wrong impression, he reasoned.

By the end of his little 'recalling' session, Matt was so confused that it wasn't even worth mulling anymore. Because that note that Mello left by the bed so that Matt couldn't miss it when he reached for his goggles, that note innocently explaining where Mello was so that he wouldn't worry, that note was so unlike Mello that it made Matt want to bash his head on the coffee table in frustration. He didn't. But _hell, _he wanted to. When had Mello ever been so considerate?

Matt didn't want to hope. He didn't want to feel like maybe he was something more than useful to Mello, because then he might cross into dangerous territory, a place from which there was no return. If Mello didn't reciprocate, his usefulness would transform to uselessness; Mello had no need for a right-hand man who had other ideas for his right hand.

While he was thinking of usefulness, he decided to get to work on the brilliance he'd stumbled on right before they left LA. He reached under the couch and pulled out his laptop, and as he opened it and it began to boot up, he took a cigarette out of the box on the coffee table and lit it to help him concentrate.

OooOooooOo

Mello opened the door to the suite he shared with Matt and allowed a small grin grace his features as the familiar sound of clicking keys reached his ears. He walked in and shut the door with a bit of force to get the redhead's attention, but as he suspected, Matt didn't even flinch.

"Matt," he called.

After almost a minute of typing, Matt looked up. "Yeah, Mel?"

It seemed as if all awkwardness related to the previous night was being forgotten. Or Matt actually didn't remember. Either way, it suited Mello. "I found us an apartment. It's a lot like the last place, so I think you'll like it. The guy's not asking any questions; there must be a lot of Yakuza in the building, but whatever."

Matt smirked at this. "Well, I was hoping we could stay here; I kinda like the place."

Mello chuckled. "Really? And here I was thinking you hated it. Too bad, Matty; there's no way we can afford to keep it with the purchase I intend to make pretty soon." Here he threw in a smirk for good measure.

Matt gave him a look of interest. "Oh? What might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," the blond sneered, proud of gaining Matt's curiosity. "In the meantime, pack your shit up again. We'll head over when you're ready."

"Fine... oh, and thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Mello blinked.

Matt laughed. "For last night, this morning, whatever. Not a lot of people would have done what you did, so thanks."

Mello breathed evenly. He assumed that instead of being chill about it on purpose, Matt was actually okay with the whole thing. The guy was so innocent that he probably thought Mello was just the best friend he'd ever had; poor Matt. How could he know that Mello secretly lusted after him?

He decided it would be best to reply before the delay in his response became noticeable, so he said, "Oh. Don't mention it..." but he made sure the tone of his voice conveyed not embarrassment, but nonchalance. Akin to 'Obviously I had no problem with doing something so intimate with you, Matt, since you're my best friend. Let's do it again sometime, and I totally won't be thinking about how extremely hot you'd look writhing beneath me,' or something like that. Which, surprisingly, got the message across.

On the outside, Matt smiled gratefully and began to pack his electronics, but on the inside he was having another mini panic attack. _Crap! He thinks it's nothing because we're friends and he has absolutely _no_ ulterior motives. He probably thinks I'd do the same for him without molesting him. Could I manage not to? Probably. Would I want to? Definitely. Shit! _was his train of thought.

"By the way, Mel, does the place have internet set up already?" The answer was important to Matt, since he was so close to getting what he wanted, (which was what Mello wanted, even if he didn't know it yet).

Mello nodded. "I made sure; I thought you might be interested."

"Great," Matt said, and he meant it.

XxxxXxxX

Mello sat on the kitchen counter of their dingy apartment. It was nothing compared to the suite, but it felt kind of like home already. Matt had made himself comfortable on yet another couch and the sight brought a small smile to Mello's lips. It seemed as if Matt was fine, and what was more, he was wearing a casually blank expression. Mello knew this expression was reserved for extreme concentration, so it was just like any other of Matt's hacking expressions in that regard. There was a light in Matt's eyes, though, that wouldn't even be distinguishable by anyone who didn't know the gamer as well as he did. That light was only present on the verge of triumph.

Staring at Matt at times like these was rewarding in it's own right, like standing in a patch of sunlight on a chilly day. The blond shook his head at the thought. What the hell was he _on?_

He didn't have time to ponder his own odd thoughts, because it was in that moment that a grin broke across Matt's face. Knowing that grin signified success, Mello slid off the counter just as Matt turned to him to share his victory.

"Mello, you're never going to believe what I just did. Look at this."

Mello strode to the place behind the sofa where he could get a clear look over Matt's shoulder, but all he saw was a bunch of letters and numbers; the stuff was as incomprehensible as... Gaelic. It was amusing to Mello that it took a few seconds to think of a language he didn't know. "Matt, all I see is code."

"Yes, it's code, but you'll love this code, Mel, you're not going to be able to help yourself. This is the code that got me into Near's mainframe." Matt smiled proudly, almost like a puppy who knew it's actions would please it's owner, but Mello was too busy gawking to notice.

"Near's... mainframe?" he breathed with visible disbelief.

Matt nodded smugly and took a long drag of his cigarette. "I knew the security would weaken as he was relocating, so... I'm in now. It'll be back up fully in a few hours, but I've got a back door that says we'll always have access. As long as we don't change anything, our presence should be inconspicuous. Mel... you're not second anymore. You know everything Near knows."

Mello nodded mutely. "I... know, I just can't fucking believe it. It's definitely not the code that I love," he replied, but he didn't want to give the younger male too long to think about this statement, so he followed up with the first thing that came to mind. "Let's celebrate, Matty."

Matt smirked. "Celebrate? Jeez, all I expected was a 'Thanks, Matt, now can you please set me up with all of Near's files so I drown myself in them until I fall asleep?' This is really much better."

Mello rolled his eyes. "There's plenty of time for that tomorrow. Kira's not going anywhere. Thanks, Matt," he added sincerely.

The redhead grinned once again. "No problem; what did you have in mind?"

Mello shrugged. "Expensive liquor, chocolate, and takeout sushi... anything I missed?"

"Nah, I think that'll do it." Matt laughed.

OoooOoo

Mello smirked as he threw back his third shot of sake. All of the sushi was gone, and they were only working on their first bottle of the delicious rice alcohol. "Shit!" the blond swore loudly, "I forgot something. I'll be right back."

"Mel?" the redhead inquired, confused.

"You won't be disappointed, I swear. See ya in a few, Matty." With that, Mello grabbed his leather jacket and rushed out the door.

XxXxxXxx

The living room of the apartment was dark save for the strobe light in the center of the coffee table next to the unopened bottles of sake, which lit up the walls with the type of multicolor lights one might see in a rave. The music blaring from the speakers connected to the laptop was loud and repetitive, and perfect for the redhead's purposes.

Matt's goggles hung, as they rarely did, around his neck. He moved his body in time to the music with a cigarette gripped precariously between his lips. In the past year and a half, he'd perfected the art and he found that it was a great stress reliever after long hours of sitting hunched over a computer with no thoughts besides hacking. It was always kitschy electronica that he moved best to.

He was so deeply trance-like in his actions that he didn't notice when the front door opened unusually quietly; instead, he continued to move his hips seductively and he didn't even have to pause to take a long drag of his cigarette. As he let the smoke out slowly with his head tilted back in bliss, Mello's eyes widened and the bag fell out of his hand.

He watched Matt sway and speed up and slow down, and all the wonderful ways that the redhead was moving blatantly _turned Mello on_. He had already admitted to himself that he found the other man attractive; he'd found himself stealing glances at the unbelievably pale flesh every time it was exposed, and the way he'd handled the shower situation was unbelievably decent and caring compared to some of the things that had gone through his mind afterwards. Seeing Matt do things that he never thought in a million years Matt would do was too much. He sensed his thoughts straying somewhere dangerous, so he made a point to focus on something else. That was when he heard the lyrics of the song, _really_ heard them.

"_My skin is burning,_

_My body's yearning,_

_'Cause I'm a stripper,_

_Unzip your zipper;_

_Give it to me, baby,_

_Come on!"_

Mello couldn't believe his ears. Where had Matt even heard something like this? He supposed that he really should have had more questions about the redhead's activities in their years apart, but whenever he'd had the opportunity, it just hadn't seemed important. The blond's jaw dropped a fraction as something that sounded suspiciously like an _orgasm_ came out of the speakers, and Matt matched the noise with slightly more frenzied movements. Mello found himself watching for a good minute before the song finally ended and the gamer glanced casually around the apartment.

His eyes widened when they landed on the blond and he exclaimed, "Oh shit, Mello!" Luckily, a new song had started, so the man in question only got the gist of Matt's words by the expression on his face.

Matt hurried over to the laptop and shut off the music and the strobe light next to it. He crossed the room to the light switch and flipped it on. "Holy crap, man, you scared the shit outta me! Why didn't you say anything?" He laughed nervously. "How long have you been back?"

Mello shrugged. "Long enough. Are you on drugs?" he asked, joking lightly.

Matt laughed for real this time. "Nah, I've been clean for almost a year now."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Matt shrugged. "You heard me," he replied nonchalantly.

Mello glared at the redhead. "Clean for almost a year? What the hell? Why did you even do drugs in the first place!? You're too fucking smart for that shit, Matt!"

Matt gave a light glare in return. "Oh, am I? Sorry to disappoint you, Mel, but you really have no right to say _anything_ about anything I chose to do in the last four years of my life_."_

Matt remembered all too clearly why he had started. As soon as he left Wammy's house, he'd taken up with a more seedy group of hackers. The first day he'd actually done the stuff with them was burned into his memory forever.

--

"_Matty!" the brunette girl laughed as she said his name. "Matty, what's wrong?"_

"_Yeah, _Matty,_" a blond man joked lightly. "What's wrong? Why are you always sulking in a dark corner?"_

_The redhead shrugged. The truth was, he kept thinking about the closest friend he'd ever had, and how he'd been sure that as soon as he left Wammy's house the blond would have sought him out. He supposed that it wasn't sureness as much as desperate hope, but he wasn't about to disclose that to his new friends. "Just thinking too much, that's all."_

_The girl's features changed to include actual curiosity. "Oh? You know what, Luke?"_

"_What?" the blond man replied to humor her._

"_He looks like Rodney did when his girlfriend broke up with him. Did your girlfriend break up with you, Matt?"_

_Matt laughed bleakly. "Yeah... something like that."_

_The girl giggled excitedly. "I knew it! You must be suffering then! Do you want me to cheer you up?" she inquired suggestively. _

_The blond laughed heartily. "I don't think Luis would be happy about that, Liz," he scolded. "But I feel your pain, Matt. Do you want to forget?"_

"_What?" Matt breathed. He'd been trying to forget for so long..._

_The blond smiled. "You're the only one who doesn't do it, and we respect that, but..." He held out a few pills. "These will help you forget, make you feel like you're flying."_

_Even though Matt knew it was wrong, knew secretly that it wouldn't help at all but temporarily, against all of his screaming inhibitions, he took the pills from Luke's hand and swallowed them all without water. _

_And Matt flew._

_--_

Mello stepped forward. "What the fuck do you mean, I don't have a say? I'm the only person who really knows you, Mail, the only one who's ever known you enough to have a say!"

Matt let all of the pent up feelings rush out of his mouth. "You don't have a say because you _left, _Mel! What do you want from me!? What could you possibly want from me, after you left me alone in that place full of people I didn't care about at all, without a single goodbye!? You didn't even tell me you were leaving, you bastard! You know I would have come with you; you know I would have stayed behind if you asked me to! You just fucking left me like I was nothing! I was fucked up, Mel, fucking insane. I couldn't sleep. I still can't sleep. Is that what you want to hear, Mihael? That I couldn't live without you?"

Mello's eyes widened once more. "Matt..."

The redhead didn't pause long enough for the blond to say anything else. "No, guess what? It turns out I _could_ live without you, but it was no life at all! It was distraction after distraction; it was hacking for the sake of hacking; it was taking pills I didn't even know the names of in hopes of forgetting your face. It was _hell_, so no, you don't have any right to judge how I chose to medicate after you left. No fucking right at all."

Mello's face changed, and in it Matt saw a sort of fierce determination. "Matt," he said, and then he had crossed the distance that remained between them. He knew that he had to show Matt how much he cared, how much Matt _wasn't_ nothing to him, and to hell with the consequences.

Matt wasn't sure how it had happened, since he was still in a daze from having shouted everything he'd promised himself he wouldn't, but suddenly Mello's lips, warm and demanding, were on his own. He almost melted when he felt the blond's surprisingly strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him so close that neither were sure where one began and the other ended. Matt was sure that his heart was going to burst from the contact, and he was amazed at how well they fit together.

He threw his arms around Mello's neck, so that he might preserve the intimacy for as long as possible.

The non-rejection was more than bliss for Mello. Matt's eager response aside, just the feel of Matt's body pressed against his own made him wonder vaguely why he hadn't given in to desire before. He noticed also, as he hadn't before, that he was about an inch taller than the gamer. The way Matt had to tilt his head up just slightly made Mello smirk into the younger male's mouth.

When Matt felt Mello's tongue lightly request entrance, he parted his lips willingly. As the kiss deepened, Mello moved toward the bedroom, and suddenly Matt could feel the apprehension welling up inside.

Somehow, they made it onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Mello landed on top of Matt, and resumed their actions. He pressed up against Matt and ran his fingers underneath the striped shirt and over the silky skin of Matt's abdomen. He pressed his lips to the hollow of Matt's neck and left a trail of sloppy kisses from the redhead's jawline to the point where his shoulder started.

"Mel..." It was then that the blond noticed Matt's non-reaction. His name, no more than a breath from Matt's lips, startled him.

He pushed himself up, so as to get a better view of the redhead's face. Matt was lying there lifeless, his head angled so that he was staring at the wall. Silent tears were leaking from his green eyes, and Mello thought he looked positively tortured. "Matty?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Mel..." The redhead breathed again. "I... need this so badly that I'd let you do it regardless of your reasons, but... I can't help feeling like... you aren't going to want me in the morning. That thought scares me, Mel. I'm tired of being abandoned."

Mello could hear the pain in Matt's voice as clearly as the words. "Matty, no... no, don't cry, Matty! Matt, Matt," he repeated in a whisper, as though the name would heal the wounds. "Matty listen, I'm sorry I left you! I need this as much as you do; I need _you, _and I'm not sure why, but I do! I need you, Matt."

The redhead looked up and met Mello's intense gaze with his own desperately hopeful one. "Really?"

The meaning behind Mello's eyes was enough for Matt. He reached up, wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and crushed their mouths together. When they broke apart, Mello whispered his answer against Matt's jawline. "Yes, Mail, yes. I _need _you."

* * *

Well, I hate to leave you there, but... Okay, I know I'm terrible, but the truth is, it's six a.m. I haven't slept since around nine yesterday... so I know anything I write after this is going to be crap. I'm already loosing concentration. Leaves you something to look forward to though, right?

Tell me what you guys think! You might have noticed by my review responses that I've had more reviews for chapter five than ever before, and they were definitely the only reason I updated so quickly. I had a vampire novel waiting for me upstairs and everything! Instead of reading it, I moved my laptop to the basement and stayed up all night. I actually get my best work done when I do that, so... some people call it unhealthy; I call it one of the quirks of genius. XD

Thanks for encouraging me to be productive; I couldn't do it without all of you! Keep it up, and I will too... I guess what I mean is (once again), review, please?


	7. Dark Blue

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: The characters are the rightful property of Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama. I'm borrowing the plot and twisting it immensely.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content and language. There will be yaoi; this is the chapter that makes my rating necessary!

**A/N: **I know I usually write these blurbs at the end of the chapter, but there were a few things I wanted you to know before you read. First of all, I'd like to apologize for my extended absence. I really, really hate life because one way or another, it always manages to get in the way of the things I love, writing being one of them.

I'm not completely mad about it though, because a few good things probably resulted from my break. I found a better flow, so the chapter will now be more fabulous than it would have been if I'd written it a week ago. I also found a much better song to serve as a title. Yes, I have been using songs as chapter titles beginning with chapter 4, Hysteria, and I applaud those of you who realized this. The songs that I pick usually are the ones that I put on repeat as I write the chapter (the changing of songs distracts me), and they fit the atmosphere that I hope to create. I'll bake cookies for the reviewer who can tell me the artists of all four songs. XD

So, back to school is next week and I'm really hoping it doesn't cramp my style as much as relocation did. I've had some issues finding a good computer to use, and I actually went old school and wrote most of the chapter out on paper, because I couldn't wait any longer. Now I'm using my poor step father's laptop, but hopefully my comp will be up and running before I have to type up the next chapter. It's really crappy writing slash and having to put in a password as protection. Enough of my complaining; I hope you enjoy the long awaited seventh chapter!

To **thinlimitation**: Thanks! I appreciate the review, and hope you keep reading even though I took insufferably long to update.

To **'too lazy, again'**: I'm glad I could make you happy then, and I'm _really _sorry that it's taken so long this time. I'm actually flattered that you type the reviews that you do if you use the PSP, because typing on that thing does take years. I'll try not to take so long in the future; thanks for reviewing!

To **Anna Raffaella**: Thanks so much! You don't know how happy it makes me that I can make you happy.

To **englicana**: I'm loving your squeeage, and I'm so glad you noticed that Matty's song was Stripper. You are made of win and awesome sauce.

To **flamablechoklit**: My Matt is blushing with pride right now, as am I. Thanks!

To **Sally Midnight**: I know you've been bugging me on MySpace, so I hope now you're giddy. I really mean this with the utmost of love. Coffee tables are one of the most incredible inventions, in my opinion. A table, specifically built with coffee in mind! Ah, the joy. Thanks for reviewing consistently, and I'm so sorry for taking so freaking long!

To **SonnyK.**: Thanks! I love love love your use of the word wonderful, and I hope my chapters continue to please.

To **Lalala-Sing214**: I stopped there because I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and I'm sincerely sorry for stopping for so long! Thanks a million for your lovely consistent reviews.

To **whitetyger123**: Thanks, and I really love Because of a Prank. Kat is made of _win_. I'll do my best, and you do too! (I like the first chapter of Multiplayer, by the way. XD)

To **Kiana Kisses**: I'm glad you enjoyed. I do put my Matty through a lot, but it looks like he's finally gonna get a break, no? Thanks for reviewing!

To **StoneChickenImagica**: I've been talking to you a bit, and you seem like a pretty awesome person. Thanks for encouraging me to start writing again! I'd really love to see some of your work on here sometime. XD

To **'SoReCat'**: Thanks for reviewing! My Matt thanks you too.

To **naruxsasulove**: I'm really, really, really not trying to kill people, and I apologize immensely, once again, for my extended absence. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it?

To **Deathly Noted**: I'm happy that I can provide entertainment for you! Thank _you_ for reviewing!

To **Lady K. d'Azrael**: I really enjoy your feedback and find it useful, but honestly, a lot of people might agree with your assessment of 'just plain evil.' I do realize that drugs don't really do any of those things, but my Matt is a _bit_ dramatic, and his 'friends' were kinda seedy peer-pressurey people. I'm, you know, really sorry for taking so long. In my defense, however, when was the last time _you_ updated?? (I'm kidding, of course, I know 'the thesis is sucking your soul.' I, luckily, don't have to deal with that yet.)

To **'Matt and Mello lover'**: This is the less-than-ASAP update you've been waiting for. I apologize, truly. Thanks for reviewing!

To **'Kisu'**: Thank you so much! I do try. I hope you enjoy chapter seven.

* * *

**Dark Blue**

Mello placed a series of feather-light kisses along Matt's jawline before he pushed himself up to gaze at the redhead longingly. _Matt's the only person I've ever cared about, so it makes sense that he'd be the one I need so badly, _Mello thought fleetingly as Matt's hand, firm on the back of his neck, forced him back down.

As Mello's lips moved against his own, Matt affirmed what previously he'd merely suspected; Mello was better than any drug. _This _was flying, drugs were just a hazy fog of the brain. He wrapped his free arm around Mello's waist and marveled at the fact that he'd never been closer to anyone in his entire life.

Mello ran his tongue along Matt's lower lip, even at this point requesting entrance. The blond was elated when the wet muscle was sucked into the warm cavern. The two engaged in a lazy battle of dominance. Matt gave in to Mello fairly quickly, but both were content to leisurely explore every inch of the other's mouth for a short while.

The blond shoved his gloved hands teasingly beneath Matt's shirt once again. As they ghosted over the smooth flesh, Matt squirmed ever so slightly. Mello smirked against the redhead's lips and managed to pull himself away from them long enough to slide down his body and bury his face in Matt's flat stomach. He felt hands sliding from his neck and waist to gently grip his shoulders as he inhaled deeply. Matt smelled like cigarette smoke and coffee, and Mello knew the scent would soon fill every corner of their new apartment. He took a moment to appreciate it before sliding Matt's shirt up and over his head.

He tossed it as he descended upon Matt's collar bone and proceeded to lick and bite his way down Matt's abdomen, eliciting whimpers and moans from the redhead the whole way. When he reached Matt's prominent hipbone, he sunk his teeth into it and worked on loosening Matt's belt buckle.

Matt squirmed and gripped Mello's shoulders harder. He felt that he ought to be doing more than writhing and moaning, but he had the faintest inkling that if he tried, Mello would stop him, so he refrained.

Once he was relieved of his jeans, he began to rethink his decision. He figured that Mello wouldn't object to a little help, so Matt reached between them and quickly unzipped Mello's vest and slid it off his shoulders.

The cool metal of the blond's rosary met Matt's bare chest and made him gasp as Mello's lips descended upon his own once again. Matt wrapped one arm around Mello's waist as he reached between them a second time to pull the lace on Mello's leather pants free.

He tried to slide them off one-handed for about two seconds before giving up that approach. Instead, Matt slid his other arm around Mello's waist as well, and he wrapped his legs firmly around the blond's hips. He used a combination of his knees and feet to slide down the difficult piece of clothing, and as unorthodox as his method was, it worked. Mello chuckled as they pulled apart momentarily, and he kicked the pants off the rest of the way along with his boots.

Matt could now feel Mello's erection hard against his thigh. The knowledge of what he did to the blond without even touching him emboldened Matt. He pulled Mello closer with a hand on the back of his neck and leaned up to repay his earlier actions.

Since Mello wasn't expecting Matt to do much of anything, the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck came as a surprise. He gasped as the redhead continued to bite and suck in such a way that all who saw Mello in the next week would know he was taken. Matt finished, and when his hand came away, so did Mello's rosary.

Mello took a moment to appreciate Matt's appearance. He was wearing nothing but his goggles and black Square Enix boxers, and his cheeks were appropriately flushed. A fierce determination glinted in his eyes, and it was that which made Mello firm in his decision to continue. He didn't want to push Matt into anything he wasn't ready for, but the hardness pressing into his stomach suggested that he wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about this for a while now.

Mello pulled Matt's goggles up and over his head, and he tossed them away. Next to go were the boxers, because they were just in the way, quickly followed by his own, with assistance from Matt.

Neither of them had planned ahead – if someone had told either that they'd be doing this today, they both would have laughed and rolled their eyes. Now it was too late, so Mello guessed that saliva would have to do. He held his hand up to Matt's mouth, and Matt wasn't third at Wammy's for nothing. He bit the tip of each finger in succession, and successfully pulled off Mello's leather glove. He drew the first two fingers into his mouth and sucked, fully coating them with liquid.

Mello kissed Matt as a sort of distraction, fully aware that the thing he was about to do would be uncomfortable for his younger partner. He carefully slid one finger into Matt's entrance, and if the redhead found it awkward, he was doing a very good job of hiding it. He probed a bit before adding a second digit, and now it was slightly apparent that Matt was trying to adjust, with a bit of difficulty. Mello kept Matt's mouth busy as he angled his fingers differently, and suddenly, satisfyingly, Matt moaned.

He continued to hit the bundle of nerves as he added a third finger and finished stretching the redhead. Mello held Matt's intense gaze as he positioned himself at Matt's entrance, and Matt wrapped his legs around Mello once again to allow for easier access.

Matt gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Mello slid into him slowly. He'd been expecting pain, but this felt like being split open from the inside. Mello saw the tears threatening to fall from Matt's eyelashes and whispered urgently, "Matty, relax, Matt... are you okay?" he asked, as he stopped.

Matt nodded and managed somehow to do as Mello requested. After a few seconds, he muttered, "Mel... _move_."

Mello didn't need to be told twice. He set a slow pace at first, but when Matt's grimaces turned to breathy moans, he sped up. Then they were moving together, Matt raising his hips to meet Mello's thrusts, and it was perfection. Matt knew, somehow, that it was supposed to be like this.

As Mello's pace quickened and the heat between them increased, Matt could feel himself on the brink of completion. Mello heard a sharp intake of breath, and then he felt the sticky liquid spurt over his abdomen as the redhead's muscles clamped down on his length, dragging him to the edge too.

"Fuuuuck, Mail!" he moaned as he rode the wave of orgasm, and then he slumped over Matt, seemingly boneless.

Matt let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as Mello rolled off of him. The redhead was still as he recovered and reveled in the after-sex glow that was a new experience for him. The love he was feeling for the other was overwhelming, but he was pretty sure it didn't need to be said. He turned and curled into Mello, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist securely.

Mello chuckled as he pulled off his remaining glove, then brought his arm lazily up around Matt's shoulders. "I knew it; you _are_ a prick. Now I suppose you're not going to stop clinging to me?"

Matt looked up and grinned. "Nope. I'm also gonna start whining about how you never call me, even though we live together. Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah, Matty?"

"What was in the bag? That thing you forgot," he muttered sleepily.

Mello's eyes widened. "Oh, shit." He sighed. "It _was _mint chocolate chip ice cream, but now it's probably a melty mess."

Matt blinked and stared at Mello. "... Mint...chocolate chip?"

Mello nodded. "It was your favorite, back at Wammy's," he said with a shrug, as if he were commenting that the sun was particularly bright instead of admitting that he'd remembered Matt's favorite food, which should have been an insignificant detail to him at the time.

The redhead leaned forward and kissed Mello full on the lips, and when he pulled away, Mello laughed lightly. "I don't think I could fuck you again tonight, Matt, but shit, that was amazing."

Matt nodded but said nothing as he laid his head upon Mello's chest and listened to his partner's heartbeat. He was just on the edge of sleep when the blond's insistent voice calling his name roused him.

"Matt..."

He looked up and blinked sleepily in Mello's direction.

"We should get cleaned up. I'll be right back, but I need you to move for a second," Mello said gently.

Matt groaned and tightened the grip he had on Mello's waist. "No," he mumbled.

Mello rolled his eyes, but the gesture of distaste was lost on the redhead. "But you're _sticking _to me."

Matt nodded against Mello's chest. "I plan on continuing to stick to you, Mel."

The blond narrowed his eyes and shoved Matt off. He couldn't help laughing as Mello got up and went into the bathroom. He returned moments later with one of the washcloths they'd purchased that morning and wiped Matt's stomach clean, then discarded the thing and climbed back in bed.

Matt didn't make a move to reattach himself, so Mello draped his arm over the still redhead. He turned to look at the blond with such intensity that Mello knew what was coming. "Mel, I..."

"I know," Mello replied honestly; he was sure now. "Me too," he murmured against Matt's shoulder.

"Oh," Matt whispered. _Good, he knows, _was the last coherent thought he had before he drifted to sleep.

XxxXxxx

Mello awoke clutching the sheets where he supposed Matt should have been. As he blinked away the last vestiges of sleep, he realized with a stab of annoyance that the insomniac gamer was no where to be found. It was odd, finally knowing why Matt had always waved him on whenever he gave the man a look that clearly said, 'Are you coming to bed?' He guessed that he'd always assumed Matt merely had better things to do than sleep, but the fact that Matt actually _couldn't _sleep irked him. He recalled the redhead's words from the morning he'd found him lying awake in the chair.

"_I can't sleep."_

Mello hadn't seen the irony then, but he was sure Matt had been cracking up inside. The blond had still been half-asleep, so of course he hadn't thought anything of Matt's choice of words, but it was clearly there now, taunting him. _I can't_, not _I couldn't_, which would have worked equally as well. _I can't,_ as if suggesting that it was an ongoing condition.

Because of Mello. The truth was, he had no idea that his departure would affect Matt so deeply. It was simply a fact that Matt was the only one who'd ever been able to understand him, but he'd foolishly assumed that the affection was one-sided. He thought that Matt would make new friends easily; he just had the kind of personality that drew people in.

Originally, Mello hadn't even intended to leave without saying goodbye... but such was the irony of life.

--

_Mello stormed out of Roger's office, seething. How could L have been careless enough to get his ass killed by Kira? How could he have been so careless as to not name a successor, if he was being that reckless with his life? These and other thoughts raced through his mind as he walked to his room. _

_There was absolutely nothing here for him anymore; officially replacing the only person he'd ever respected was now out of the question, and that twat, _Near_, was just sitting on Roger's floor, completing that idiotic white puzzle, as if he hadn't just stolen Mello's one true goal and made it unattainable. The only person he actually got along with was Matt, but then, Matt was pretty easy to get along with in general. Mello supposed that he'd have to stop next door before he left to explain what took place and say goodbye to his best and only friend._

_He finally arrived at his own door; he opened and then slammed it with force. Mello quickly snatched up the few necessary items he had and shoved them in his small black bag. There wasn't very much room left when he was done, but he yanked open the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed the rest of his chocolate stash. Somehow he made it all fit. _

_Mello gave the room a quick once-over, and found that the only thing he was missing was his white jacket. He shrugged it on and threw the bag over his shoulder. _

_He didn't pause to mourn the loss of the room; he wouldn't miss it. He walked out of it like any other day, and moved to stand in front of Matt's door. As he raised his fist to knock, he heard the sounds of a video game floating through the wood. He could picture his best friend sitting on the floor in his shorts and striped shirt and those ridiculous orange-tinted goggles, controller in hand and that expression of extreme concentration plastered on his face. Instantly, Mello knew that if he actually saw Matt, there was a good chance he wasn't going to go through with leaving. Matt; the one thing that might keep him here. He inwardly laughed at the thought while he swallowed thickly. _

_Instead of rapping on the door, he brought his palm down to lightly rest on it. "Goodbye, Matt," he whispered, fighting back tears. _

_But Mello didn't cry, because if he was going to start crying this late in the game, he might as well not even leave. The world wasn't accepting of weaklings; Mello was sure of that much. _

_--_

The blond shook his head and rose slowly from the bed. Now that he thought about it, he could hear the sound of typing, frequently interrupted by the sound of drinking. He smiled at the sounds that were distinctly Matt and threw on a pair of boxers as he made his way out to the area that served as a living room.

"What are you doing?" Mello inquired as he continued through to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Skimming Near's files," was Matt's unusually quick response. "I wanted to go over them a bit before you did to see if I could rule out the pointless stuff; the things you've already gotten out of your contact."

"Oh, good. Thanks," he added, like an afterthought as he moved to join the redhead on the couch.

Matt shook his head. "No problem. I'm pretty much done, so you can start sifting through the rest if you want." He chuckled darkly. "You know, Near speculates that you slept with Lidner..."

Mello gave a wry grin. "She invited me to live in her bathroom, but I less than politely declined."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I shoved my gun in her face and told her to lead me back to Near's headquarters."

"Oh," Matt said with a nod. "Near never really was good at figuring out relationships..."

"Because he has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Mello finished.

Matt shrugged.

Mello pulled the laptop off of the redhead's lap and began to absorb information. "Hey, Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to get me some more chocolate."

Matt stared at Mello. "You do know that we never made it to the really expensive chocolate you bought last night to celebrate, right?"

"Well, obviously. I need it in chocolate bar form; that stuff's too fucking good to waste. The store's just down the street, you know."

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll be back."

OoooOoO

Matt was sitting on the kitchen counter playing his PGS and ignoring the world when Mello noisily made his presence known. He was shuffling through the cabinets, and the sound made Matt pause his game and look up. Finally, Mello seemed to find what he was looking for; it was the shiny box of gourmet chocolate that they'd purchased the day before. He ripped into the plastic wrapping and tore the top off. He then walked over to Matt, who was staring quizzically, and smirked.

"This is the good stuff, Matty. Open up," he ordered, gripping a piece of it between his gloved fingers.

"Mel, you know I don't like-" he began to protest, but Mello took the opportunity to shove the morsel in anyway. Before Matt had the chance to continue or spit it out, the blond gripped the back of his neck and leaned forward to seal their lips together. He slid his tongue into the redhead's mouth and was pleased to find the chocolate still there, rapidly melting. Matt tugged him closer and deepened the kiss, seemingly forgetting Mello's actions of the moment before.

As they pulled apart, Mello smirked. "You didn't think it was all for you, did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Melt-in-your-mouth good, right?"

Matt grinned. "It's certainly the best way I've ever had chocolate."

"I thought you might not object."

* * *

Wow, that took longer than expected. I'm still not sure if I'm happy with the smut, but... I guess I just need feedback from you, the readers. Review, please?


	8. Such Great Heights

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. If I did, Mello definitely would have won instead of that twat, Near.

**A/N**: I'm just going to type one huge apology to all of you: I'm so so so sorry this is as late as it is! I know I kind of predicted that it might happen, but it sucks all the same. I love you guys, and it pains me to make you wait. :smiles apologetically: Basically, I hate school. _Really _hate it. But I started on winter break, for fuck's sake! If I couldn't get a chapter done now, I don't think I would be able to.

To **Whitetyger123**: Definitely not the end as evidenced by my return. Thanks for sticking with it!

To **Sally Midnight**: I'm... flattered that you shoved your other plans aside to read my fanfic, but I doubt your friends were too happy about it. XD You are by no means my most annoying fangirl, I should probably warn people that most of the things I say (or write) are a joke. No worries, mate. Thanks for being consistent.

To **'Kisu'**: Can I have that last half-star now? :laughs shakily:

To **Living in a fantasy**: Thanks for the feedback; I like how you described Matt and Mel's situation. Thanks so much for reviewing!

To **Lalala-Sing214**: I work for snacks now, sweet! Here's that update that you wanted... weeks ago.

To **OvenBased**: Wow. Just, wow. You are a truly amazing reviewer, if I do say so myself. I enjoyed reading what you had to say, and please never lose faith that I will update... but these days it might take me ages, and I'm sorry about that. I know that is the major thing I need to improve on, but the courses that I'm involved in currently dictate my schedule. Congrats on the laptop and your awesomeness. Thanks a bunch!

To **Blaze Moonlight**: I'm glad you like it; I hope to be a full-blown novelist someday. Thanks for reviewing!

To **englicana**: It was fun answering your questions, and I hope you're not disappointed by this latest chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

To **Tofu-Master**: I'm sorry I made you wait... thanks for reviewing!

To** .rapist** & **MochaCocaFan**: Thank you for reviewing; I do aim to please.

* * *

**Such Great Heights**

Mello stared at the ceiling as Matt snuggled closer to him and mumbled something in his sleep. It appeared as though the only thing that put Matt to sleep before three a.m. was sex. Who'd have thought?

The blond was thinking about everything that had happened over the past few days, and it all seemed so surreal. Knowing exactly what Near was up to for a change was awkward in a good way, like riding your bike to work for a month before realizing there's a bus stop within walking distance of your house. It made Mello a little uneasy, not having to guess what his rival was doing and why.

The two had gone over it, and it seemed as if the focus of Near's operation was Teru Mikami, which meant that the focus of their own logically should not be. Mello had decided to get ahead by letting the little white-haired prick figure out that part of the case for him. Maybe to some people that would be considered low, but Mello grudgingly accepted that it was merely what was necessary to become number one.

None the less, Mello was now faced with the decision that could make or break him: Yagami or Takada? He knew which way he was leaning, though. The last of it was to consult Matt, but they both knew that if Mello said jump, the redhead would jump.

OoOoooO

"Mel," Matt growled. "What the heck is the problem? You've been staring at that thing for hours," he complained as he tapped away on his PGS.

And it was true. Mello, for all his genius, was hating himself as he stared at the notebook screen. He couldn't think of another way... He _had _to think of another way. "I'm just processing, Matt. Surely that's something you can grasp," he snapped.

Matt sighed. Mello hadn't gotten this bad in a while. Something was up, and it drove the redhead through the wall not knowing what. The best he could do to handle Mello in these situations was to distract him. "Coffee?" he mumbled.

The blond nodded. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Matt shuffled to the kitchen, with a resigned look on his face, and that did, for half a second, make Mello feel a little bad for getting so worked up over nothing. He couldn't think about anything properly just _staring _at words on a screen, so he shut the laptop with a sigh and made his way to the small kitchen to join Matt, who was pouring his favorite Starbucks beans into a coffee filter while looking very put out.

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist gently, enjoying the feel of Matt's thin frame in his arms more than anyone he had ever held before. Not that there had been many, and never in love, not even close to what he felt for Matt. The redhead was a little tense for a few seconds, but he relaxed in Mello's arms as he flipped on the coffee pot.

Matt rested his hands on the counter top and sighed. "What's got you so worked up? Talk to me..."

Mello shook his head even though he knew Matt couldn't see it. "I need to get out of here; it's stifling my genius. You wanna go somewhere later?"

Matt laughed genuinely. "Like where? We've never been able to agree on a place. Too many people," he finished and made a face.

The blond smiled. "I'll let you pick this time," he whispered breathily, and moved to caress Matt's neck with his lips.

"Mmnh," Matt breathed. "That's not – that's not fair. That's... bribery."

But Mello didn't stop. He began to suck and nip lightly where he'd been kissing only moments before, and moved his hands beneath Matt's shirt to caress his protruding hipbones casually. Mello loved Matt's hipbones. They were gorgeous, and Matt had to hold back moans every time he touched them. Mello loved to make his pretty little redhead moan.

"M-mel, I- uh, I have a hard... a hard... _time_ th- thinking! When you do this," he added miserably.

The trigger happy blond snickered mentally as he increased his ministrations. He'd have Matt doing a lot more than just stuttering before long. He went in for the kill and switched his mouth from Matt's neck to his overly sensitive ear.

In about a minute, Matt was almost panting. "F-fuck! Mel, stop! I'll go out with you!"

Mello laughed and turned Matt around quickly. He shoved his gamer against the counter top and kissed him full on the lips. He met no resistance. When he pulled away, he chuckled. "I didn't know I had to molest you to get you to go out with me, Matty. Are you perhaps... ashamed of me?"

"No," Matt mumbled, and he looked away, blushing. "I just... didn't want all the _other_ guys staring at you like you're their first meal in months. Those leather pants..." Matt muttered.

"Oh!" Mello smirked. "I thought I was the jealous one."

Matt fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette and his lighter, pulling one out quickly and lighting it like a pro. He breathed in the fumes and held them in his lungs for a few seconds, before blowing them back out into Mello's face and smirking at the blond's frown. "I get to pick the place. You sure are in for an exciting night, Mel."

"Ha! Really? You don't even like people..." Mello replied, keeping his tone in check to show who was really in charge.

Matt kissed Mello on the cheek and slipped out of his grasp. "Sometimes," he said cheekily as he walked away, "sometimes I can put up with people." And he entered the bedroom and shut the door.

Mello raised an eyebrow at the gamer's antics and poured himself a cup of coffee. Black, because he still needed to think. He had to admit to himself (but never to Matt), he was _curious._

XxxxXxxXXx

Mello threw back his head in frustration. Matt had been in their room _far _too long. All of his equipment was out in the living room with the blond; what could he possibly be _doing? _He decided he'd had enough of waiting when he heard the redhead's ringtone from their room. _That_ was puzzling. Matt hadn't had a _single_ call in the whole time they'd been together. Mello had simply assumed that Matt had no friends. Even more intriguing was that Matt picked up. Now Mello _had_ to know what was going on.

He sneaked over to the door and pressed his ear against it gently. He felt a bit low for a second, but ignored it as he heard Matt's voice, light and friendly, respond to whoever was on the phone.

"Hey, man! ...Nah, I had to leave early; a friend of mine needed some help."

_A friend! I'm not _just_ a friend_, Mello thought furiously, but kept quiet and continued to listen in.

Matt laughed. "Of course I have other friends! You're not _that_ cool... I figured one of you would win when I left, but we both know that I would have whipped _both _your asses if I had stayed... yeah, the rest were amateurs. Imagine sleeping twelve hours in a contest like that! No control," he lamented.

At this point, Mello was confused. What kind of contest had Matt been in that he had dropped to get on that plane?

"No, I'm still away... Well I was in LA for a while, but we've relocated," he paused, then chuckled.

Mello frowned. If Matt gave away their location...

"Can't tell you that, man, or I'll have to kill you... It's really that serious. Maybe when I get back I'll tell you about it."

But it looked as if Mello didn't have to worry.

"A woman? No... Oh, come on! I'm not that much of a slacker."

Mello couldn't believe his ears. Was whoever was on the phone implying that it would take a _woman _to get Matt committed to a cause?? Pfft. As if. This was getting a little ridiculous.

Matt laughed once more. "No, really. A _guy._ I've known him forever. He's like... well, he's definitely _not _like a brother..." and at this point it seemed as if Matt was struggling to describe their relationship.

Would he hide it from his friend? Mello wondered.

"Yes," Matt said, perfectly seriously, in response to whatever was said, but Mello could tell even by the tone of his voice that he was struggling to control laughter.

"I'm serious... Yeah, you can tell Las, but make sure he knows I'm taken," Matt said, chuckling. "Stop stuttering, I'm telling the truth."

Did Matt just- ?

"Blond; _hot_. Dresses in leather... head to toe.... Kick-ass boots. I'm not lying!"

He did! Mello did a mini celebration dance in his head. Matt was secure enough in their relationship to tell a friend that he was... batting for the other team. Sweet.

"I don't care if you were joking, I'm not... well, thanks for nothing. I don't think I'm terrible looking... why wouldn't I be able to score a hot blond guy? Las always pined after me... Las is different? How is Las different?"

Mello was a little jealous that someone else was interested in Matt... W_ell, of course other people are interested in Matt, Matt is hot! Especially naked..._ and Mello smirked as he kept listening. Matt was _his. _

"Fine!" Matt huffed. "You wanna talk to him?" he challenged.

_Oh, shit! _Mello hurried away from the door as it flew open, just managing to fling himself over the couch in time.

"Mello! I need you to defend my honor," Matt said, looking determined.

"Oh?" Mello asked as he played it cool and held his hand out for the phone. Matt handed it over and grinned at Mello's willingness.

The blond put the phone up to his ear and greeted the person on the phone. "And who might you be, that I need to defend Matt's honor from?"

"_Uhm, I'm Adam, a friend of Matt's from Denver. You're the hot blond who dresses in leather?"_

Mello smirked. He could have fun with this. "Yeah, that'd be me. I'm Mello. What do you want?"

"_Well... geez. Are you dating Matt?"_

"That's correct. He was looking especially fuckable one day, so I made him mine. You have a problem with that?" Mello winked at Matt.

"_I just, well, find it hard to believe, is all. Can you prove it?"_

Mello smirked. "I shouldn't have to, but yes. He has a tattoo on his ass of a '1up' mushroom, and his ears and hip bones are super sensitive – to any touch. If that's not enough, last night I put my tongue in his-"

Matt dived for the phone and snatched it away hastily. "Ooookay, that's enough! He doesn't need to hear _that._ You don't, do you?" he muttered into the phone, and Mello could hear Adam laughing on the other end. His claim on Matt solidified, he went back to what he was doing, but not before sticking his tongue out at Matt with repetitive motion suggestively, making the redhead's face nearly match his hair. He retreated to the bedroom without meeting Mello's eye.

Mello felt accomplished. He pulled his gun from the front of his pants and reached beneath the couch to bring out his gun cleaning kit. It was times like these he reserved to keep his precious Beretta shiny. Who knew how long it would take Matt to get over that blush?

He admired the gorgeous piece of metal, intricately crafted as it was. Some laughed because it was feminine, but he scoffed and ignored it all; that gun had saved his life many more times than any human had, and for that he was eternally loyal. The cold metal chilled his hands, but he held it fast and stared into it's depths before opening the case with his oils.

OooOOooo

Matt chuckled and said, "See you later, man. Say hey to everyone for me... just not Sheena, 'kay?"

Adam laughed on the other end. _"Sheena's the first person I'm going to tell. 'Guess what, Sheen? Matt has a hot, blond, tight leather-wearing boyfriend!'"_

"Ugh," Matt sighed. "Do whatever you want, just make sure she doesn't have this number, I'll never hear the end of it."

"_I hear ya, man. Call me when you get back."_

"Bye, Adam. It was great to hear from you. Don't be a stranger."

"_Never. 'Later."_

Matt shook his head as he shut his phone. It had been a long time since he had spoken to anyone but Mello and the chick at the mini-mart.

He went back to his original task. He planned to be ready for the fast moving clubs of Japan. Even though Mello had walked in on him that night dancing, that was nothing. Mello was in for a big surprise if he thought Matt _still_ didn't do well in crowds. It was true that given the choice between staying home and going out, Matt would pick staying in ninety-five percent of the time, but he'd become quite comfortable in crowds with more questionable ethics. Time away from Mello had done that to him, caused him to seek out the next best thing.

He was, therefore, well versed in the dress code of these nightclubs. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and searched in the drawer of the shabby dresser for the rest of his clubbing attire. He couldn't _wait _to see Mello's face.

XxxxXXxX

Mello had finished cleaning his gun, browsing Near's files, eating three chocolate bars (king sized, mind you) and making a sandwich by the time that Matt came out of the room again. In fact, he'd taken to staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, which he only did when he had _nothing else to do, _when Matt burst in.

"I'm ready to go!" and he gave a triumphant smirk as Mello's mouth fell open just slightly.

But Mello couldn't help it. Not for the life of him. Because what Matt was wearing was so, so _un-Matt_, and even so, it seemed as if Matt had been born to wear this outfit. He was wearing a t-shirt which appeared to be two different shirts fused together right down the middle, one red and one black. The red one had half a 1up mushroom on it in faded black and the black one had a red 'M' in the style of Marilyn Manson, but the combination was perfect for Matt. The short sleeves of each side of the tee were different lengths, adding to the precise asymmetry of the whole situation.

To add to the punk effect, he'd swapped his normal jeans for black skinnies and was wearing a studded bracelet, belt, and collar, which was partially concealed by a black and white striped scarf. On his left wrist was a skinny wristband checkered black and red. The only things that remained the same were his boots and his goggles, resting faithfully above his brow. Mello was, to say the least, in shock. He was quickly discovering that Matt was not the same anti-social, fashion-unconscious little geek he'd left behind.

While Mello was musing, Matt donned a sly grin. "Hey, better wipe away that look of surprise; people might think you're an idiot," he said, and that got Mello's attention.

The blond scoffed. "_Cute_. Come on, I've been waiting all fucking afternoon! Let's go already."

Matt shrugged. "I wasn't the one staring for half an hour, man."

Mello's eyes narrowed and he replied venomously, "But you _were _the one in the bedroom for days."

Matt laughed. "Oh, Mel. You're so hot when you get angry," he breathed in the blond's ear as he closed in on him. Mello was willing to play along, though all his anger was a facade.

"Oh? You like it when I'm angry, _Matt?" _He gripped his lover's hips roughly and shoved him into the wall. The shock in Matt's eyes made Mello's blood sing. "Do you like it when I'm this angry?" With a sadistic smirk, he moved to attack the redhead's neck, not content until he heard a gasp.

Matt's knees were weak; he'd known the consequences of trying to be the dominant one, and he had to admit that he didn't really mind. This heated exchange was exactly what he'd wanted, and he knew he had time to regain the upper hand at the club. He decided the best thing to do right now would be to humor Mello, because Matt knew that the blond wasn't _really_ mad, hell, he'd be in a lot worse shape if Mello was really mad.

"U-uh, y...eah, I- mmmhn... love it when you... when you're this mmm-aaaah! Mad," he finished, quite proud of himself for being able to ground out the sentence, because at this point Mello had dropped to his knees to continue his conquest, and he'd yanked Matt's skinnies down, but instead of going for the briefs next, he'd bitten the tender flesh of Matt's unclothed thigh.

"Okay! Enough! I just got – mmfh – I just got dressed! You wanna go out, don't you?"

Mello smirked and stood back up. He slid the gamer's pants back up around his hips and zipped, buttoned, and buckled them slowly and seductively. "Okay, Matty. Let's go."

Matt nodded shakily and walked over to the small kitchen. He grabbed the motorcycle keys off of the counter and tossed them to the blond, who caught them with ease. "Y' know, I think we're going to need a new set of wheels eventually. How are we supposed to get anything done on that bike of yours? It's so suspicious," Matt said.

Mello smirked widely. "I'll see what I can do, Matt-o."

OooooOOOo

The club that Matt chose was called The Church, and it was easy to tell why; it was located inside of an old-looking gothic building which could be easily mistaken for a house of god. He'd picked this one because he'd walked past it more than a few times, and without fail, it was always blasting the most amazing foreign music. German, Hungarian, Romanian, American, Russian, British; you name it, and they played that kind of rock or techno. Of course, there was a little bit of Japanese rock thrown in for good measure, but it was mostly music that Matt loved.

Both of them fit in just fine in the gloomy atmosphere of The Church. Purplish black lights flew around the large room and danced upon the walls, and Mello instantly decided that there were quite a few things he still needed to learn about Matt. There was an upbeat rock song playing, and Mello could tell by the look on Matt's face that the redhead was eager to begin dancing. Still, Mello knew a few drinks wouldn't hurt his movement, so he waved Matt on.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna grab a drink and check out the place," he said loudly, and when the redhead raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you sure?' Mello nodded. Matt shrugged and strode off to join the throng of dancing club-goers, but not before handing his scarf to the coat-check girl. The rock continued to blare from the speakers.

Mello made his way to the bar, glancing around at the various Japanese goths and punks. He approached the bartender, who was a tall, serious looking Japanese man with a shaved head and sunglasses. He gave Mello a nod, and Mello ordered the first thing that came to mind. "Anything with chocolate. Has to be strong," he added.

"Chocolate-Covered Cherry alright with you?" the bartender asked with a slight Japanese accent. Mello nodded and the man mixed the drink quickly. He handed Mello the shot glass with the dark brown liquid, and Mello downed it.

The blond decided to scope out every detail of the club. He studied the structure, the upper floor full of couples who had moved out of the crowd to enjoy a more personal moment, the exits, the potential hiding places. He figured Matt was having a good enough time without him, and it was a habit of his to know every inch of a building before he got comfortable in it.

Mello didn't know why, but he just wasn't in the mood to dance. There was something about this new, less safe Matt that confused Mello, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see any more of it. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Matt was the only person who understood him, and deep down, Mello thought it would be nice to completely understand Matt too. The problem was, when it came to Matt, Mello was gun shy.

He glanced around for the shock of red hair and was pleased to find that Matt was dancing with no one in particular. He turned around and ordered a refill. If nothing else, the drink was amazing.

XxxXXxxxxX

It had been around half an hour since they had arrived at the club, and Matt was sick of waiting for Mello to get off his ass and come and dance. Not once had the blond even moved! Matt had been watching, and Mello had done everything but acknowledge his existence. Hell, he was even making small talk with the bartender. Matt knew he had to do something about it, and just as he was formulating a plan, the song switched again.

Finally, a song Matt could work with! The redhead knew the somewhat sensual lyrics, and he knew that the blond had been glancing his way every few minutes. What a surprise he was in for when he glanced next!

"_Say say my playmate _

_Won't you lay hands on me_

_mirror my malady _

_transfer my tragedy,"_

Matt saw a blue-haired teen who'd been eying him for the entirety of the last song edge closer. He slid over to the boy and smirked. The younger one clearly got the idea, and Matt began to move with him in time to the fast paced indie-rock.

"_Got a curse that I cannot lift,_

_Shines when the sunset shifts,_

_when the moon is round and full,_

_gotta bust that box gotta gut that fish,"_

The boy had fairly good rhythm, and he knew how to work his body just as sexually as Matt – he wasted no time in making his intentions known.

"_My mind's aflame,"_

Matt continued to dance with a smirk plastered on his face. It wouldn't be long now before Mello caught on, and when he did... he'd be pissed.

"_We could jet in a stolen car_

_but I bet we wouldn't get too far_

_before the transformation takes_

_and bloodlust tanks and _

_crave gets slaked,"_

Mello glanced at the spot where he'd last seen Matt, but did _not _like the sight that greeted his eyes this time he caught sight of the gamer. Some spiky-haired little punk was practically upon Matt. Mello's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch, seething.

"_My mind has changed,_

_my body's frame, but god, I like it,_

_My heart's aflame,_

_My body's strained, but god, I like it,_

_My mind has changed,_

_my body's frame, but god, I like it,_

_My heart's aflame,_

_My body's strained, but god, I like it,"_

This was too much for Mello. The fast pace of the song combined with the lyrics of it made it perfectly okay for Matt's dance partner to get a little frisky – and he was. Even though he was shorter than Matt, Mello could tell that he had all the attitude necessary to dominate the dance.

"_Charge me your day rate_

_I'll turn you out in kind._

_When the moon is round and full_

_gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your_

_mongrel mind,_

_baby doll, I recognize_

_You're a hideous thing inside,_

_if ever there were a lucky kind it's_

_you, you, you, you,"_

This spelled trouble. Mello felt he had to act. How the small boy had managed to grab Matt's attention, Mello had no idea, but he did know one thing. _He wanted it back. _The pairs' movements were angering him as they got impossibly closer.

"_I know it's strange, another way to get to know you_

_You'll never know unless we go, so let me show you_

_I know it's strange, another way to get to know you _

_We've got 'til noon, here comes the moon,_

_so let it show you,_

_show you now,"_

The song slowed.

"_Dream me, oh dreamer,_

_Down to the floor_

_Open my hands and let them _

_weave on yours," _

Mello could tell that it was now or never. He saw the look in the blue-haired boy's eyes which spoke of conquest and dominance in the sneakiest of ways, and he couldn't stand anyone looking at Matt like that.

"_Feel me completer,_

_down to my core_

_open my heart and let it_

_bleed onto yours."_

Mello strode over to the pair, through the throngs of people, because the boy had turned and was starting to grind lightly on Matt. The redhead, far from looking lost in ecstasy, though, as most of the other dancers did, looked triumphant. It was nothing noticeable save for the gleam in his eye. Mello decided the best way to teach Matt a lesson was subtlety.

"_Feeding on fever_

_Down on all fours_

_show you what all the_

_howl is for,"_

Mello came up behind Matt and joined in their dance, gripping Matt's hips firmly and moving perfectly in time with the two. He heard the redhead's sharp intake of breath and smirked, breathing hotly on the back of Matt's neck.

"_Hey, hey my playmate, _

_let me lay waste to thee,_

_burned down their hanging trees, _

_It's hot here hot here hot here hot here,"_

Mello continued to move with the beat, but he slowly pulled Matt away from the demanding blunette and turned him around, so that they were face to face. Matt grinned widely and threw his hands around Mello's shoulders. Mello was mesmerized by the way that Matt could move, yet again, but that didn't stop him from being completely amazing himself. Before they knew it, the song ended, and another, much more familiar one came on. The second Mello heard the repetitive beat, he dragged Matt to the metal stairs that led to the much less crowded balconies, and Matt followed willingly.

They reached the top of the stairs just as the first line blared through the speakers. _"You let me violate you; you let me desecrate you," _And Mello moved _closer_ to Matt.

Matt shuddered, but let his body rock with the fast beat, and he listened to the words, not so much thinking as feeling their meaning. As Mello's firm gloved hands slipped beneath his shirt and brushed gently over his hipbones, his breath caught in his throat.

It seemed as though his plan had worked after all! Mello was completely into the dance, and the redhead felt that this motion, this _oneness _with Mello, _this _could last. This had to be the thing he'd always wanted, and the thought that they could be _together_ like this forever was titillating.

Mello began to work Matt's flesh more roughly, and the redhead knew that by the end of the night, they were going to drive each other _mad_.

* * *

Aaugh! I know it's been forever, I know you guys probably hate me for it, but just know that I _love you all. _:sniffle:

I really had fun with this chapter. I wrote it over the course of a few weeks, because of school, and I decided to throw in some characters from another favorite manga of mine. I bake a mean cake, so... the reviewer who can guess what manga the bartender and the blue-haired teen are from get a red velvet one with vanilla icing! (That's the kind I bake every year for Jared Leto on his birthday.) :heart:

Ah, well, I know I suck, but I'm still insecure, I still need constructive criticism, I still love you to death, and I'm still going to ask you all for one thing, and that is... review, please?


	9. Lunacy Fringe

I Am Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, sadly. That honor is Takeshi Obata's and Tsugumi Ohba's. I could only hope to be as great as them someday.

**A/N**: Well, shit. There's no apology that really suffices, and I'm sorry for that, too. I think, you know, I sort of fail at this updating thing, but I'm trying. And to be fair, I've been writing other things on the side. There's nothing else I can really say to you guys except that I'm loving the reviews, I'm trying to love you by updating, and I've been in a funky zone lately. Please forgive me. Or don't; just read and enjoy. Maybe my failure will recede and I'll begin updating regularly? I've decided to respond to all of the reviewers individually, because I just don't have time to waste responding now. You want the story, right?

* * *

**Lunacy Fringe**

It was almost a mathematical certainty that Mello plus alcohol equaled sexy and brash, but then again, that was Mello pretty much all the time – he didn't need the booze to do it. Hell, if anything, it was no more than an excuse, but Matt saw right through it and didn't care one bit. They were fused at the mouth all the way out of the club, and Matt drove home so they wouldn't end up dead in a ditch, but as soon as they had parked, they were fused at the mouth once more – life was their oyster, and they were going to live it up.

As far as Matt was concerned, those stuffy Japanese business men with their tailored suits could stuff it if they thought staring wide-eyed and aghast was going to stop these two American boys from making out with each other in the elevator. Mello relished the attention and tried to be as obnoxious as he could when he wasn't drunk, but when he was, anyone in the vicinity with any sense of decency was screwed. _I wouldn't mind being screwed by Mello right now, _Matt thought, and laughed mid-kiss at his brilliant pun. He always lamented when the rest of the world missed out on his humor, but it wasn't worth breaking away from Mello to inform the suits, so he settled for being extremely pleased with himself.

They passed from the elevator into their tiny apartment without incident, and Matt barely had the door shut before Mello had managed to sexily trip onto the couch and pull the redhead down with him. Matt gave up puzzling out how anyone could 'sexily trip' onto anything as he decided to stop living in his head and give into sensation.

"I've wanted to christen this couch forever, Matty." Mello's mouth was all over his everything, and he hastily stripped the hot and bothered blond of his vest and was working on getting his pants down when Mello's quick removal of his tee halted that action. He marveled at the simplicity of t-shirts and Mello's gorgeous abs, and continued with the frustrating laces of Mello's favorite pants, wondering how he'd ever gotten them undone with his teeth.

After a little less than a minute, Mello's leather was around his ankles and Matt's skinnies were once again being unbuttoned and yanked down, but this time, his boxers came too. Due to Mello's somehow attractive clumsiness, he'd ended up on top, and no way was he going to relinquish the position. He shoved his fingers into Mello's mouth and the blond knew right away what was necessary.

As he sucked, the drunken Mello lamented his loss of control but gave up caring almost instantaneously. He had hoped that something might come up like this and their roles would be reversed, and quite frankly, he would have a difficult time accessing Matt's ass with their awkward positions. He gave in.

Seconds later, Matt used his saliva-coated digits to prepare the blond. When he finally drove himself into Mello – _god, so tight!_ - they were both panting and moaning and Mello was sort of encouraging with shouts of, "Christ, Matt!" and "Fuck, yeah," and various other brief, hot emissions, which was more vocal than he'd ever been, and Matt decided that drunk!Mello was _fun. _

With the help of Matt's hand, they came simultaneously. Mello sort of deflated as Matt slid out of him, and the blond stared at the ceiling with a sort of dazed, blissful expression. "Shit, that was amazing. Matty, you're amazing. We should do that more often. Do we have any chocolate?" He sounded enthusiastic, but he found his body was too heavy to move.

Matt didn't help by collapsing on top of him. The redhead snickered as Mello groaned. "I know there's more of the good stuff in the cabinet, but I'm not going anywhere, so you'll have to figure out a way to get it that doesn't involve moving."

Mello rolled his eyes, but there was no real malice in it. "Yeah, Matt, I'll just have to try out my telekinesis – oh, wait, I forgot... I'm _not a mutant_."

Matt laughed into his shoulder. "Sucks for you, man. I would help, but my power is the manipulation of fire, and I don't think you want your chocolate in soup form."

"Look, I know we've talked about this before, but you're starting to stick to me, and as much as I like you, there is no way we're staying here like this all night."

Matt groaned. "You are such a whiny bitch... who'd have guessed?" He smiled good-naturedly and climbed off of his lover with some difficulty. He tore off each of his boots in quick succession, stepping out of his skinny jeans on his way to the bathroom. He came back with his boxers on properly and a warm wet washcloth.

He sat next to Mello, who still hadn't moved or attempted to adjust anything and gently cleaned the blond's stomach, as he had done for Matt the first time they'd slept together. When he finished, he moved down to the end of the couch and removed both of the blond's boots as well as his leather pants. He went to the kitchen and returned moments later with the box of chocolate Mello was currently lusting after.

The blond's mouth twisted into a smirk and he reached for the box, but before he could grab it, Matt pulled it out of his reach and laughed. "Not so fast! To get the chocolate, you're going to have to take a shower with me."

With a devilish chuckle, he ran to the bathroom and started the water in their small shower.

Mello's eyes narrowed and he lifted himself off the couch, stumbling into the bathroom with a murderous expression. "Matt... I want my chocolate. Since I can't have what I want, I'm gonna take something else I want - you."

Matt knew the intended reaction was fear, but he couldn't help himself, he smirked. Mello turned vicious, yanking down Matt's boxers without a second thought and shoving the gamer roughly into the shower. He had just barely managed to step out of his clothing before he was shoved roughly against the tiled wall face first and his shoulder was bitten into by a much more intimidating Mello.

Still, Matt knew he could handle whatever was coming, even if it was Mello's hard length without any preparation. The redhead was amazed that he could still enjoy something like this, but it was Mello, so he figured he shouldn't be surprised. When the blond was done, Matt was still _largely_ into it, but it wasn't a problem, because Mello's bad mood seemed to have evaporated and he smiled lazily as he turned Matt around and dropped to his knees. He took Matt into his mouth and sucked until the gamer's seed flooded his warm orifice.

He slowly stood and wrapped his thinly muscled arms around Matt. "How's that for a shower?" he whispered hotly in Matt's ear, and the redhead had to confess that it was better than he'd imagined. They quickly soaped up and rinsed off, and finally they were free to collapse in bed with Mello's box of chocolate.

Mello looked at the box then back at Matt with a sigh. "I don't even fucking want it that badly anymore. Maybe one. You up for one?"

Matt laughed almost silently. "Mel, if you put anything in my mouth that isn't you, I'll slap you."

Mello grinned.

XxxXxxXXXX

"Fuuuuuck, Matt, shut that thing off. My head is fucking killing me!"

The gamer rolled his eyes and switched off his PGS. "It's not my fault you drank all of that vodka, Mel; I'm surprised you haven't puked up your guts yet."

Mello groaned and covered his head with a pillow, cursing himself inwardly for losing valuable time in their investigation. Matt decided to light up and the blond found reason to respond to his latest statement.

"I. Will. Puke. On. You. Move."

Matt evacuated as quickly as possible, but Mello barely made it out of the bed and to the trashcan before spilling the contents of his stomach into the small bin.

"Ugh, that is gross. You need some super hangover remedy, man."

Mello stumbled into the bathroom and washed his hands and mouth before replying dryly, "Any suggestions, genius?"

Matt grinned widely. "You betcha, babe."

oOoooOOOo

Mello stared at the black coffee with lemon juice in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "And this is supposed to help because?"

Matt shrugged. "Who knows? Some chick taught it to me back when I was doing hackathons because hangovers and thinking don't mix well. That's not all I've got, either. Lean back, relax, and let me do all the work... try not to scream at me, okay?"

Mello puzzled at why he would be screaming at the gamer when all of the sudden Matt's thin fingers were threading through his hair. Before he had a chance to question this, Matt began pulling it gently in sections. _Well, as gently as a person can pull hair, _Mello thought darkly. "What the hell are you doing?" He inquired calmly.

"I'm stimulating your scalp and directing the blood flow to your head to alleviate your headache." A perfectly intelligent defense for a completely illogical action. That was typical Matt crap.

"Really?" Mello was not in the mood for this. "Because it feels like you're trying to rip out my hair," he began, but Matt cut him off.

"Oh, shut up and drink your damn coffee. Aren't you in too much pain to be talking anyway?"

"Sure, Matt," he grumbled.

Matt knew that he was pissing Mello off right now, but he also knew that this worked, and Mello would thank him later. Despite his complaining, Mello was relaxing considerably and appeared to be enjoying the attention his head was getting. Matt knew better than to say anything, but he allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the thought of the blond's silent appreciation.

They coexisted like that for several minutes, until Mello said softly, "Matty, I think my headache's gone... wanna go for a walk?"

Matt slowly removed his hands from Mello's scalp and nodded, before remembering that he was behind Mello and saying, "Yeah, sure. You could use some fresh air, probably."

Mello shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

xXXxxxXX

The two walked down the street for a while, speaking casually of anything that came to mind and ignoring the case for as long as their minds permitted. It wasn't every day they allowed themselves a break, so they meant to enjoy it as fully as they could.

Before long, they arrived at a park. "You know, Mel, it's not so different here than it is back home. Sure, all the people are much sexier, but-" He stopped as Mello punched him in the arm, and he laughed.

"Your capacity for nonsense _astounds me._ Shut up and fucking enjoy it, Matt."

Matt couldn't erase the smile on his face as they took a seat on a bench and observed nature and it's casual worshipers. They were the most conspicuous pair in the park, Mello with his black leather, though he'd exchanged his vest for a form-fitting hoodie, and Matt with his fur-lined vest and striped shirt.

They didn't talk very much and soon Matt's eyes had fixed on a certain other conspicuous character, one very blond, very loud and annoying woman who was dressed like a gothic lolita doll.

"Mel, that's Amane! What the hell is she doing here?" Matt whispered urgently.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, but you need to calm the fuck down. She doesn't even know what you look like, and she's basically an idiot. She's seen a drawing of me though, I don't know if she'll recognize me..."

Matt did the first thing he could think of – he climbed on Mello's lap and shoved his tongue down the blond's throat. He couldn't be sure that they'd be safe now, but hell if he was going to just sit by and wait to see if they both keeled over. This way, both of their faces were obscured and Amane would be too distracted by the public display to notice who they were.

Mello was amazed by Matt's solution, but he went with it, if only because he had no better plan. He had to admit, the redhead was pretty good at thinking on his feet when there were no electronics in front of him. If he weren't so lazy, Matt could have very well been the next L. Mello sort of shuddered at the thought, though. A Matt that was different than his Matt, L or not, was undesirable. People who didn't like him the way he was could shove it as far as Mello was concerned.

"Woo, go for it boys! Love is love, no matter who's watching!" Mello internally rolled his eyes; Amane was ridiculous, whatever the situation. He allowed himself to smirk, though, as Matt furiously deepened their kiss, probably to prevent any face visibility. Hey, Mello wasn't complaining.

OoOooOOOO

Under normal circumstances, Matt would have wanted to complain loudly if he was forced to walk around Tokyo all day. Mello, however, was the x-factor that made this circumstance less than normal, and he did quite enough complaining for the both of them, so Matt was content to laugh at him.

"Why the hell is it so cold?!"

"I don't know Mel, does the word 'winter' mean anything to you?"

"I really wish those suit bitches would stop staring like we're some kind of _freak show_."

"I thought you prided yourself on your freakiness."

This sort of chatter continued comfortably until Matt was forced to wonder why they were still walking around if Mello hated it so much. Matt certainly wasn't one for the outdoors, and he brought this up as they rounded another corner.

"Walking is good for you, stop complaining," Mello ordered, and Matt complied.

After about half an hour, they finally reached their apparent destination. Mello walked right up to the front door and spoke quietly to a distinctly suspicious looking Japanese man. As the man walked away quickly with purpose, Matt looked at Mello quizzically. "Um, Mel? Why are we in an awkwardly Yakuza-ish used car lot?"

Mello turned to his redheaded companion and grinned. "I don't know; sometimes I get the urge to look at beautiful 1968 Camaros..."

Matt paled. "19... 68?"

"That's what I said."

"What, ah, what color?"

"Not sure, I think he said red..."

"A red 1968 Camaro?" At this point, the gamer was practically salivating.

"No, shithead, that's not what I just said at all," Mello said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure," Matt said sheepishly.

A second later, the severe man returned with a set of keys and handed them to Mello. The blond turned to his lover with a huge smirk. "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Can I?!" he all but shouted.

"Duh," Mello said as he handed Matt the keys and rolled his eyes.

The redhead sat behind the wheel of the car he'd dreamt of since he was a small boy and he felt the interior of the door with a loving rub. He'd never been inside of one before and damned if he was going to let the moment pass without remembering every dirty detail of the whole affair. He had moved onto caressing the the seat when Mello stared at him and said, "Are we gonna leave the lot in this century?"

Matt shook his head and drove the keys into the ignition. The Camaro started with a beautiful purr and Matt stepped on the brake as he shifted the gear from park to reverse. He eased up on the gas and pulled out of the space with expert ease. He shifted into drive and pulled out of the lot, slipping a cassette tape into the player and turning up the volume almost as loud as it could go. The Beastie Boy's So Whatcha Want blasted from the speakers and Matt struggled to maintain the speed limit.

Traffic was blessedly sparce, and Matt did a few circuits around the block of the lot before Mello, grinning widely, said, "Why don't we go home, Matty?"

Matt glanced at the blond. "Don't we have to take her back to the lot?"

Mello couldn't stop smiling. "Why would we?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because it's not ours?"

"No, it's not ours. It's _yours,_" Mello replied easily.

Matt's mouth fell open and he momentarily forgot he was driving. "You're shitting me."

"No shit here, man. She's all yours. I bought her yesterday."

"B-but, I mean, seriously? _Why?"_

Mello rolled his eyes. "The proper response would be 'Fuck, Mello, I love it. Thank you.'"

"Fuck, Mello, I love it. Thank you!"

Mello smiled and patted Matt's knee. "You're very welcome, cupcake. Happy Birthday."

Matt took the stoplight opportunity to grab Mello's face and initiate a thank-you kiss. Mello was quick to respond, but shoved Matt away after a few seconds so that the redhead could pay attention to the light, which had turned green.

"This is the best birthday present ever, I mean it. Anything you want, I'll do it. Whatever. You want rough sex in the shower daily, I'm down with that."

"Jesus, Matt, you'd be down with that regardless. You're such a slut."

"I know; I admit it. I'm hot and bothered by you all the time. You love me anyway, right?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

That was fun!! Tell me what you guys thought, I had a lovely time writing it. I'm so glad to be back! I'm gonna post a picture of Matt's car on my profile, and in the meantime, review, please! I know I've been sucking by not posting in months, but I'm still in need of feedback from you, my beloved readers.


End file.
